


Charger's Fitness

by enaykin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bull owns a fitness club, Charger's Fitness, Dorian is a professor, Kaim is a self-defense instructor, Krav Maga, M/M, Some dark themes, domestic abuse mention, possible trigger warnings, psychologial family abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaykin/pseuds/enaykin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaim Lavellan is a domestic abuse survivor who is a Krav Maga instructor for a women's self-defense class. Dorian Pavus is a professor at a local university. A chance meeting in a subway and love begins to bloom, what could be in store for two men whose families definitely do not approve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating will likely change later as I will probably include sexy time content, but for now it's mature for language and violent themes.  
> This is a drabble fic that I was posting on my tumblr that got away from me, so I will be archiving each piece as chapters here on AO3. Therefore the chapters will be rather short and will be posted erratically. This fic is not my main focus right now, really it's just stress relief, but everyone seems to be enjoying it, so I decided to post it here.
> 
> As always thought, please comment and help me improve my writing! Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> I drew a thing for this chapter [HERE](http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/118581144100/modern-au-dorian-and-kaim-on-their-way-to-the)!

Kaim hated the subway. It was dirty, smelly, and crowded. Not to mention underground. He only took it when absolutely necessary, usually he preferred the bus, more open air. But today he'd needed to go all the way across town and the only reasonable way to do that was the subway.  
  
It had been raining, the air was muggy and heavy, clinging to everything. With a sigh of irritation he ducked into the subway tunnel, tucking the wayward strands loose from his ponytail behind his ears. Cursed hair always curled like crazy when it got damp.  
  
Shaking the excess water from his track jacket he followed the crowd, swiped his card when it was his turn, and sauntered his way with everyone else to wait for the train, hands shoved in his pockets.  
  
The subway finally arrived and everyone piled into the already overcrowded compartment. There were no seats available so Kaim moved to an empty spot near the center and away from most of the other people. He was too short to reach the overhead handles, and all space by the poles was taken, so he just settled into a spot next to this really tall guy and hoped for the best. Fortunately he had really good balance.  
  
The subway took off and he adopted a wide stance that was more stable, his hands still shoved in his pockets. Staring into space he watched the tunnel lights flicker by, counting off the rhythmic ticking of the tracks in his head. After a little his awareness expanded and settled on the tall man standing next to him, examining his reflection discreetly in the dingy glass.  
  
He had to be at least five inches taller, no large feat (pun intended) as Kaim was only 5'6", with rich dark skin, black perfectly styled hair-despite the rain, and unusual light grey eyes. Really? That wasn't fair. Even the slightest humidity and Kaim ended up with every short hair on his head curling stubbornly.  
  
Anyways, back to examining tall, dark, and handsome. And boy was he handsome. Kaim estimated him to be mid to late twenties with a gorgeous, angular face, strong brows, shrewd looking eyes, and his reading glasses rode low on his striking nose, under which curled a stylish mustache. There was also a small patch of hair under his bottom lip.  
  
His clothes were also immaculate, he had on a yellow pinstriped button down with the sleeves rolled to the elbow, a charcoal grey vest that lay open and unbuttoned, dark grey slim fit sand washed jeans, and brown slip on shoes. An umbrella was tucked under one arm and he held a rather old looking book close to his face with that same hand, the other held onto the overhead handle.  
  
The exposed skin of his forearms was coated in tattoos, most notably a very intricate black snake wound around his right arm, the one closest to Kaim holding the handle, and above his collar on the same side was a lotus blossom.  
  
Kaim was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he missed the announcement for the stop at the university landing. The train lurched and Kaim lost his balance.  
  
Before he could stop to think he simply reacted, grabbing onto the nearest thing to steady himself. Which happened to be tall, dark, and handsome's bicep, since with his arm raised it was parallel to the ground.  
  
Kaim righted himself then blinked a few times at the arm under his palm. A chuckle drew him out of his momentary brain freeze.  
  
"As much as I enjoy providing a stabilizing influence I am afraid this is my stop," Mr. Handsome was looking down at him with an amused twinkle in his eyes. Kaim immediately stiffened and let go, shoving his hands into his pockets again.  
  
"S-sorry! I didn't mean to...I-I mean...I'm too short to reach the handle," great. Smooth. "I missed it, is this university stop?"  
  
Handsome smiled. "Yes," he sidled his way through the people to the doors. Kaim followed right behind him.  
  
"Well, it's good for me that at least you were paying attention," he chuckled nervously, stopping just outside on the platform. "Again, I'm sorry about that-"  
  
Mr. Handsome was shaking his head with a brilliant smile. "No apology necessary-" he paused suddenly, "actually...if I claimed personal injury would you buy me a coffee in apology?" he gave a winning smile and Kaim just about melted into a puddle of goo.  
  
Holy crap, was he serious? “If it gets me out of a lawsuit,” Kaim gave him a goofy smile and he internally cursed himself. So suave, really making himself proud today, he resisted cringing.  
  
Tall, dark, and handsome laughed, only further solidifying Kaim’s crush. Now that was a sound he wouldn’t mind hearing the rest of his life.  
  
“Dorian Pavus,” he held out his hand, flashing that brilliant smile.  
  
“Kaim Lavellan,” he accepted it and shook.  
  
“What a beautiful name,” Dorian murmured and Kaim swore he colored to his ears. “Shall we?” he swept out a hand dramatically, “unless of course, you have other plans?”  
  
“I...uh…hang on a sec,” he snatched his phone from his back pocket and sent a very quick, frantic text to Sera, begging her to spot his class for that afternoon. “Okay, yes. Now I’m free,” he shoved it back in his pocket and smiled up at Dorian who returned a mischievous smile.  
  
“Ducking obligations just for me? How flattering,” he pulled his umbrella and held it over them as they stepped out into the misty air.  
  
“Well, I have very good reasons. One: you have an umbrella and I forgot mine. Two: I’m avoiding a lawsuit, remember?” Kaim shoved his hands back in his pockets as Dorian laughed again.  
  
“Touche, my friend.”  
  
The coffee shop wasn’t far from the station so they walked companionably, shoulder to shoulder under the cover of the umbrella.  
  
“So, what are these dastardly obligations I’ve absconded you from?” his voice was so smooth, Kaim could seriously get himself lost in it.  
  
“I’m an instructor at one of the nearby health clubs,” his hands were back in his jeans pockets, it was a bad habit, he knew, but he couldn’t help himself. It was a nervous tick. Better than biting his nails he supposed.  
  
“Oh? And what do you teach?”  
  
“Women’s self-defense...well, it’s not just limited to women, but it’s very female friendly...I suppose…” he grit his teeth to stop himself from rambling. God, he had it bad for this guy, he could barely string coherent thought together.  
  
“Like karate?” Dorian raised an eyebrow with a small smile and Kaim flushed again.  
  
“Not quite. Krav Maga,” he quirked a smile.  
  
“Ah. I didn’t think you looked very Bruce Lee.”  
  
Kaim chuckled. “Bruce Lee was Kung Fu...er...nevermind,” he brushed the curling tendrils of hair back off his forehead again, tucking them in irritation behind his ear.  
  
“Sorry, it wasn’t a very good joke,” Dorian chuckled.  
  
“No, you were fine, I’m just clueless,” Kaim laughed nervously as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Hesitantly he pulled it out and checked it.  
  
**TEXT FROM: Sera [2:05PM]**  
**HE BETTER BE FKN HOT!!!**  
  
He grinned and shot back a new one:  
  
**TEXT TO: Sera**  
**OMG u have no idea!!! <3 THX ur the best!!!**  
  
“So...what do you do?” he asked as he replaced his phone in his pocket, then held the door for Dorian who shook off the umbrella and closed it before ducking inside, nodding his thanks to Kaim.  
  
“I am a professor at the university. I teach Neuroscience and Cognition for the graduate level students. The university has also agreed to supply me with a grant to support my research into treating traumatic brain damage that causes an alteration in mentative behavior, or a loss of emotive or cognitive function.”  
  
Kaim blinked at him a few times.  
  
Dorian laughed. “I get that a lot.”  
  
“No, I understood you, it’s just...wow.”  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the barista who took their order and they settled at a table in front of the large glass windows in the front.  
  
Kaim’s phone vibrated again.  
  
**TEXT FROM: Sera [2:12PM]**  
**HOLY SHIT!!! GO GET ‘EM TIGER!!!**  
  
**TEXT FROM: Sera [2:12PM]**  
**i better get pix l8r!!!**  
  
Kaim grinned and put his phone away.  
  
“Problems?” Dorian asked with a smile, leaning back in his seat and set his book on the table before him.  
  
“No! It’s just my friend. She’s agreed to take my class for the afternoon, that’s all,” he couldn’t stop his affectionate smile, Sera really was the best. He was lucky to have her as a partner.  
  
“So what made you decide to teach women’s self-defense?” he asked and they paused a moment while the girl brought their drinks over.  
  
“I...uh…” he fiddled with his cup, “I dunno...I think it’s important that everyone is able to defend themselves. Abuse is...an issue I feel strongly about. So, it’s not just a defense class, it’s also a support group. And the fitness club has programs for helping those in bad situations, not just women,” he took a sip of his drink, then glanced up at the taller man shyly. He caught Dorian considering the scar that broke the line of his lips on his right side and he resisted cringing, his cheeks coloring. That was a gift from his wonderful uncle. It was the one thing he really hated about his own face.  
  
“That is extraordinarily noble of you,” Dorian said seriously and Kaim flushed a little more.  
  
“Nah, not really. I just make a good teacher, I guess. They say they feel comfortable around me, I guess it’s cuz I’m short and not very threatening,” he chuckled.  
  
“Or, perhaps it’s because you’re genuinely a nice guy?” Dorian offered with a laugh.  
  
“Or that. So, your research is on treating traumatic brain injuries?" he asked in interest before taking another sip.  
  
"Yes, specifically ones that damage the emotional centers of the brain," Dorian explained before sipping his own drink.  
  
"Wow, that's really neat. And you're a professor too. That's...that's really impressive," Kaim couldn't help feeling a little intimidated.  
  
"Not really, it's-"  
  
"Dr. Pavus!"  
  
Both men looked up in surprise to see two young women bearing down on them.  
  
"Dr. Pavus! What a surprise to see you here!" one of the girls said.  
  
"Not at all Miss Harding, you all know coffee is my life's blood," he gave her a charming smile and both girls laughed. They briefly asked him about the next day's homework before they excused themselves.  
  
"Not impressive, Dr. Pavus?" Kaim smiled, leaning on the table and swishing the remains of his coffee.  
  
"Maybe, but boasting over much with someone you've just met is never becoming. Especially if I've yet to ask for your number," he gave Kaim a flirty smile. "The problem is I forgot my phone in my office, so I will just have to give you mine and hope I made a good enough impression that you'll call or text me," he leaned his elbows on the table and considered Kaim over his folded hands.  
  
"Oh, I-...Yes," Kaim pulled out his phone, "what's your number?" Dorian listed off the digits and Kaim entered them into his phone, then pocketed it again.  
  
"So no text right now, so I know for sure?" he smiled teasingly.  
  
"Nope. You'll have to wait and see," Kaim couldn't help smiling back shyly.  
  
"Oh, how will I make it through the day?" Dorian laughed.  
  
"I'll offer a compromise then," Kaim grinned, "I know where you work, so I'll tell you where I work." He grinned at Dorian's brilliant smile. "There's a health club in the small plaza off university drive, where the Chinese restaurant is?"  
  
"Oh yes, I know the plaza."  
  
"In the far corner is the building, it's called Charger's Fitness. I'm there most afternoons during the week," he fiddled with his cup, wondering if Dorian was as interested as he seemed. I mean, the man was clearly out of his league.  
  
"Well then, if you do not text me I will have to stop by and pester you. My pride demands nothing less," the look he bestowed on Kaim was nothing short of smoldering and Kaim felt his cheeks warm. Okay, really, was this truly happening? No one ever paid attention to Kaim. Ever. How was so...stylish a man acting interested in him?  
  
Kaim cleared his throat. "So, tell me more about your research. Why traumatic brain injuries?"  
  
Dorian quickly explained that he'd always been interested in research on regenerative brain cells centered around the possibility of restoring necrotic tissue. However when someone he knew was involved in an assault that left them with traumatic brain damage that literally stripped away their ability to experience emotion he changed fields and began researching treatments.  
  
They sat and talked for a long time about his studies, his classes and students, Kaim's classes and what specifically he taught. Kaim always carefully skirted around anything personal, avoiding talking about family, which he was grateful to find Dorian never pressed. If he skirted around an answer the taller man just dropped it and moved on to something else.  
  
Family was still touchy for Kaim, and though he found himself liking Dorian more and more, he still wasn't sure he was ready to open up about them.  
  
Abruptly Dorian glanced at his watch.  
  
"I am terribly sorry to cut this short, but I have a meeting in a little bit, and I am afraid I cannot just cancel on the academic administrator," he then gave Kaim a brilliant smile.  
  
"Oh, of course..." he stood slowly, following Dorian's example.  
  
"I greatly enjoyed this though. We should do it again sometime. And rest assured, if I do not receive a text in a timely fashion I WILL hunt you down and demand reparation."  
  
Kaim grinned. "You'll just have to see when you get back to your office, won't you?"  
  
Dorian narrowed his eyes at the shorter man as they exited the cafe. "You have quite the tenacious streak, don't you, Mr. Lavellan? I rather like it," his smile was flirty again and Kaim flushed.  
  
Fortunately it had stopped raining and Dorian tucked his umbrella under his arm.  
  
"It was wonderful meeting you, Dorian," he held out his hand with a smile.  
  
"As it was with you, Kaim," he took his hand, but instead of shaking it like Kaim thought he would he brought it to his lips and lay a gentle kiss across his knuckles.  
  
Oh my.  
  
Kaim flushed bright red.  
  
"Until next time," Dorian allowed his hand to drop with a smile that could rival the sun, gave a small bow of his head, then sauntered away, leaving Kaim gaping behind him.  
  
He had no idea how long he stood there, but finally his sanity returned and he picked his jaw up off the street. Did that really just happen? Reflexively he ran a finger over his knuckles. Yes, yes it did.  
  
A thought hit him and he snatched his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Dorian’s contact info. It was just his first name. How do you spell Pavus? He made a wild guess and entered it before opening a new text. The line blinked at him a few times while he stared back at it. What to say? He had to make it clear it was him, but he wanted to say something witty.  
  
Right, like he’d made such a good impression to begin with. His mind cast over their whole encounter and finally settled on what introduced them in the first place. A playful smile broke his features and he began typing furiously.  
  
**TEXT TO: Dorian**  
**thx for providing my stabilizing influence 2day**  
  
He paused and stared at it, shook his head and erased then re-typed.  
  
**TEXT TO: Dorian**  
**Thank you for providing my stabilizing influence today.**  
  
He stared at it again. What was text protocol anyways? No period. Periods made people think you were mad. He hit backspace. And stared at it again. With a sigh he erased and re-typed it again.  
  
**TEXT TO: Dorian**  
**thx for providing my stabilizing influence today**  
  
Doctor or not text was never meant for formal communication. Before he could re-think and re-type he hit ‘send’. Damnit, maybe he should have typed it out. Oh well, too late now.  
  
Dorian had kissed his hand. Like some kind of Jane Austen film. A goofy, shy smile lit his features and he blushed again, touching his knuckles before shoving his hands back in his pockets and heading on his way toward the gym. Sera would kill him unless he stopped by and told her everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaim stepped into the fitness center and smiled. He loved this place. Several people looked up as he walked through and smiled with a wave to which he returned in kind.  
  
The door to the training studio pushed open easily and he bypassed his office to stand next to the mat to the Krav Maga studio. Sera was just finishing up with her second class.  
  
“Kaim!” she interrupted her instruction and literally threw herself at him. Even though he was an inch shorter than she he still caught her easily with a laugh.  
  
“Don’t interrupt your class!” he chided his partner.  
  
“I can’t help it! We’re all dying to know!!!” she grabbed his face with both hands and smooshed it between her palms. “How hot was he?!?”  
  
“Yes! How was your date?” one of their oldest students who helped out with the classes, Josephine, came bustling forward and Kaim smiled. She was like the studio mom, always making sure the women had somewhere to go, enough to eat, and set up the child care for while they were in class.  
  
“What did you tell them?!” he laughed through his smooshed cheeks and dropped Sera, who recovered and bounded up and down on both feet excitedly.  
  
“That you played hookie to hang out with some mystery man! So dish!!!” she dragged him by his jacket onto the mat, allowing only a brief stop for him to dispense of his shoes before pulling him mercilessly into the group of women and forcing him to sit.  
  
“Nothing happened!” he laughed as they all crowded around him. He loved this, these people had become like family to him when he had no one.  
  
“Clearly it did!” Sera waggled a chiding finger at him. “You go galavanting across the city, which I know you HATE, then text me out of the blue to take your classes?! Something super serious happened and we’re not leaving until you give ALL the details!” she poked his forehead and pushed, forcing his head back, eliciting a laugh from him.  
  
“Fine!” he swatted her hand away with a chuckle. “Yes...I met someone. It was on the subway. He was terribly cute and I wasn’t paying attention. There weren’t any seats so the two of us were standing in the center of the subway car and I was busy checking him out in the glass and didn’t hear the announcement for the stop. So when the train lurched I lost my balance and grabbed onto his arm for support.”  
  
Sera giggled wildly. “Oh leave it to you to be awkward!”  
  
He flushed bright red. “Shut up! Anyways, he told me it was his stop and it was mine too, so we both got off and I apologized for grabbing him. He said that I could buy him a coffee in apology instead so we went to the cafe.”  
  
“Oh, how smooth!” Sera laughed and poked him.  
  
“Stop it!” he chuckled. “Anyways, that’s it. We just sat there talking and eventually he had to go. He had a meeting to get to,” he shrugged and gave them a goofy grin.  
  
“We still haven’t heard how hot he was,” Sera stuck her hands on her hips and raised a stern brow at him.  
  
“Oh god, very hot. Of course he’s taller than me,” that had all the girls laughing. Almost all of them were taller than him too. “I think he had to be over six feet, beautiful skin, a little darker than mine. Black hair on top, shaved on the sides, but the top was styled very fashionably. And he has tattoos. A snake on his forearm and a lotus blossom on his neck-”  
  
“You’re talking about Dr. Pavus!” one girl spoke up. She was a young redhead with major family issues. They’d kicked the poor thing out several times, Minaeve was her name. Kaim knew she also was attending occasional classes at the university.  
  
“Yes, that’s him. Dorian Pavus,” Kaim smiled.  
  
“Oh my! He IS hot!” she exclaimed with a grin. “You realize you just broke half  the girls in his classes hearts, right?” she giggled.  
  
“And he’s a doctor too?! Holy JACKPOT, Kaim!! Does he have an instagram? A twitter?! Come on, tell me you got at least a Facebook!” Sera pressed excitedly. “I wanna see!”  
  
“I didn’t think to ask! I got his number, that was it,” he laughed at her exuberance.  
  
“Oh god. I’m telling Bull. You are so clueless, Kaim!” Sera laughed, rocking back and holding onto her knees like a little kid. Kaim loved Sera so much and he grinned, she was like the sister he never had. “So that’s it? You two just talked and he left? No kissies?” she made obscene kissing sounds and he flushed bright red. “HE DID!!! YOU KISSED HIM ON THE FIRST DATE!!!” she laughed maniacally and fell over.  
  
“NO! It wasn’t a date! And..not...not quite,” even his ears were red.  
  
“Well, then?” Josephine asked with a smile.  
  
“I...he...I held out my hand to shake his as we said goodbye and...instead he kissed my knuckles,” he finished quietly, burning in his skin. Sera was howling.  
  
“HE KISSED YOUR HAND?!?!?!” she leapt onto him and began hugging him and laughing hysterically. “OH MY GOD YOU FOUND A SHINING KNIGHT!!!!” the other women were giggling and laughing at both Kaim’s embarrassment and Sera’s reaction to it. Kaim fell over backwards from the force of Sera’s hugs just as the door to the studio opened.  
  
“What the blazes is going on in here?” Leliana asked, poking her head in the door. She was Bull’s manager and bookkeeper. She was also the scariest person Kaim had ever met. She seemed to know everything about everyone.  
  
“Kaim had a date!” Sera said proudly, sitting up and letting all her weight rest on Kaim’s chest.  
  
“Get off me!” he wheezed, laughing, then dumped her unceremoniously onto the mat.  
  
“What?! Kaim?!” Leliana came further into the room, her brow raised quizzically.  
  
“Why is this so hard to believe?!” Kaim protested indignantly from his position looking at her upside down on the ground.  
  
“Because you have the self-confidence of a mouse,” she smiled sweetly and he gave her a mock frown. Mostly because he knew she was dead right. "So?! Speak up! Tell me all about it!"  
  
Kaim grinned and resigned himself to telling this story a few more times, he knew Bull would want to hear it too.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Kaim slipped into his tiny little apartment with a relieved sigh. Honestly he loved his friends with all his heart, and he had no idea where he'd be without them, Bull especially, but he was glad for the peace and quiet. Time alone in the evening to wind down and recharge was so important to him.   
  
Humming to himself he kicked off his shoes and padded into his tiny kitchen to make himself a sandwich for dinner. Halfway through his preparations his phone chimed. Shoving a slice of cold cut in his mouth he brushed his hands off on his jeans and dug into his back pocket for his phone.  
  
 **FROM: Dorian [6:02pm]**  
 **happy to offer support anytime you wish to grab onto me**  
  
Kaim flushed and smiled the biggest goofy grin. As he considered whether or not he should respond he finished making his sandwich and poured a glass from the pitcher of ice tea he'd brewed that morning. Eagerly he curled onto his sofa, settled the plate in his lap, and cradled his phone in his free hand, reading the text over and over.  
  
First he decided not to respond yet, setting his phone aside on the coffee table to eat his dinner, staring at the dark screen intently. Then he changed his mind and snatched the phone up, re-reading the text another twenty times or so.   
  
A frustrated sigh escaped him and he left the phone on the table again so he could clean his dishes and put them away. Once accomplished he returned to the sofa to sit and stare at the phone like it might bite him.   
  
**TO: Dorian**  
 **I**  
  
He stared at the blinking cursor.  
  
Something flirty? Heartfelt? Casual? Oh god, he was so over thinking this. Sera would laugh at him so hard if she were here.  
  
 **TO: Dorian**  
 **lucky u were there, i don't lose my balance often**  
  
He hesitated a moment, then hit send.  
  
Oh boy. Kaim had no idea what he was doing.   
  
Tucking his legs underneath himself he flipped the tv on and had just opened his laptop when his phone chimed.   
  
Nope. He wasn't overly eager. Nope. Nope. He snatched up his phone.  
  
 **FROM: Dorian [6:21pm]**  
 **i'll upset your balance just so i can catch you**  
  
Kaim got all warm and fuzzy, curled his legs up closer to his chest and giggled. Okay, Dorian was way too smooth for him. What was the man thinking? He could probably get anyone he wanted, but he was flirting with Kaim?   
  
**TO: Dorian**  
 **u want to sweep me off my feet?**   
  
This was almost too much, he thought as he hit send, his cheeks burning.  
  
Moments later his phone chimed again.   
  
**FROM: Dorian [6:23pm]**  
 **as long as there's riding off into the sunset involved**  
  
Kaim made a squeaking sound with a huge bashful smile.   
  
**TO: Dorian**  
 **good luck finding a horse around here lol**  
 **so wut r u up to 2nite?**  
  
He hit send. Then thought twice. Ugh, maybe he shouldn’t use so much text lingo? Dorian seemed to spell most stuff out even if he didn’t use punctuation or capitalization. Nah, if he stopped texting over the fact Kaim used text shorthand then he probably was an ass and wasn’t worth it. Oh god, Kaim really hoped he didn’t stop texting him! Just as he began to panic the phone chimed again.  
  
Frantically he snatched it up.  
  
 **FROM: Dorian [6:24pm]**  
 **who said it was a horse being ridden? ;)**  
 **grading papers, yuck**  
  
Kaim’s face turned three shades of red, he hyperventilated a little, and made tiny squeaking sounds. Was Dorian insinuating what he thought?!   
  
**TO: Dorian**  
 **omg its a good thing i wasn’t drinking anything when i read that...i might have died**  
  
Kaim swooped his laptop into his lap, his face still burning, and tried to concentrate on checking his various accounts for messages. An email from his Dad’s sister. Nope. Not opening that one. He left it unread and moved on to a few other emails from various friends. The phone chimed and he scooped it up.  
  
 **FROM: Dorian [6:27pm]**  
 **too bad actually, i’m good at cpr...or at least mouth to mouth**  
 **what are you up to?**  
  
An inarticulate squeaking sound escaped Kaim and he collapsed backward on his sofa, arms flung wide.   
  
“This absurdly beautiful man is going to kill me.” Well, honesty seems to have been his best policy so far.  
  
 **TO: Dorian**  
 **blushing like an idiot and checking mssgs**  
  
Haha, give it a few more text messages. Dorian will give up on him entirely. Just you wait.   
  
His phone chimed. Damn, was he even grading those papers? Or just holding his phone?  
  
 **FROM: Dorian [6:28pm]**  
 **you blushing is the highlight of my night**  
 **anything fun?**  
  
Where did this man come from?! His dreams?  
  
 **TO: Dorian**  
 **wow those papers must be REALLY boring then lol**  
 **no mostly stuff i dont wanna read**  
  
Kaim let his phone drop and stared at that message from his Aunt...taunting him with its status of “Unread.” Now he was conflicted. He knew he didn’t want to hear anything she had to say, but he also knew he probably shouldn’t ignore it. A frustrated sound escaped him.  
  
 **FROM: Dorian [6:32pm]**  
 **boring enough that i am offering to write you something super saucy to keep that blush going**  
 **since we’re both reading things we don’t want to**  
  
The phone rang and interrupted his blushing. It was the studio so he sent off another quick message.  
  
 **TO: Dorian**  
 **i will have to take a raincheck, studio is calling and i needa take this, ttyl**  
  
Kaim answered the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Dorian and Kaim continued texting over the next two days, but nothing seemed to progress, so Kaim settled down a little once more and began to believe Dorian was just flirting with him as a momentary distraction, he hadn’t been serious about pursuing anything with Kaim, which was fine! Kaim was too busy anyways. They had several new students who were in need of a lot of help and care.  
  
After class he pulled one of his newest students, a young woman by the name of Calpernia to the side. She was clearly in a bad spot and he wanted to see if she was up to talking about it. As with many of the women he helped the dam just seemed to break and she collapsed into a pile of sobs.  
  
Her two little girls were brought to the training room just then and he gushed over them so they wouldn’t worry about their mother’s emotional state.  
  
“What are their names?” he asked, sitting down cross legged so they could climb on him.  
  
“Lizzy and Talis,” she smiled through her tears.  
  
“How about you two hang out with me here while your Mom uses the bathroom really quickly, is that okay with you two?” he asked them and they cheered happily. Calpernia gave him a grateful look and excused herself to clean up and regain control of herself before coming back out.  
  
By that time Talis had commandeered his hair and was putting it in pigtails, complete with pink bows tied around each one.  
  
“Talis! Don’t do that!” she chided her daughter as she joined Kaim sitting on the floor.  
  
“Haha, it’s fine!” Kaim insisted. “It probably looks better now than it did before, right Talis?”  
  
“Yes!” the four year old chirped, while her younger sister played a clapping game with Kaim from in his lap. Kaim made sure to keep the girls occupied while Calpernia quietly shared her story with him, expressing her worry for her daughters and her own safety as well. They talked about her options and exactly how much danger she and the girls were in. Most of the abuse in her house was psychological, but she admitted her boyfriend was a drunk and he HAD hit her in the past.  
  
Kaim gave her the number to the studio, a number to text if she was in trouble and couldn’t call anyone, and told her she could contact anyone at the helpdesk here in the fitness club and they would get help for her immediately.  
  
“You have no idea what it means to me to have a group like this,” she told him feelingly. “I thought I was all alone,” she fought back tears.  
  
“That’s the most important part. You’re never alone. If you ever need a place to take the girls we are also in contact with homes in the area who will take all three of you or just them, depending on your need.”  
  
Just then something caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he glanced over at the door, shocked to see Dorian standing there, looking as dashing as ever in a blazer with the sleeves cuffed up, a button down open roguishly at the neck, black fitted jeans, and dockers.  
  
“Dorian! I’ll be with you in a moment,” he turned back to Calpernia.  
  
“Oh, I’m finished!” she exclaimed, looking much happier than she had when she’d come in. “Thank you again so much, I’ll be attending class as much as I’m able,” she told him.  
  
“Would you like me to set up a log? If you miss a certain number of classes to check up on you? I have several women I have this set up for already, it would be no problem to add you to the list,” he told her.  
  
“I…” she hesitated, thinking. “No...for now I should be fine. I’ll let you know if that changes.”  
  
“Alright,” he smiled at her reassuringly and she beamed back at him before she glanced at Dorian.  
  
“My apologies for keeping you waiting,” she told him.  
  
“Not at all, I have been busy admiring your daughter’s work,” he grinned mischievously.  
  
Oh god. Kaim had forgotten all about the pigtails.  
  
“He’s bootiful!!” the little girl insisted loudly, holding up the two tails cheerfully.  
  
“Indeed he is. I’ll have to have you style his hair for our date,” he told her with a grin eyeing Kaim for a reaction while Talis giggled appreciatively.  
  
He wasn’t disappointed, Kaim colored all the way up to his ears. Did he just say ‘date’?  
  
“Oh my, Kaim, you’ve made quite the catch,” Calpernia grinned at him.  
  
“It’s the pigtails. I didn’t have any luck when it was just the one. Two is always better. Right, Talis?” he tilted his head up toward the ceiling so he could look at the little girl tugging on his hair.  
  
“Right!” she fluffed the ends of his hair over his face and he scrunched it up with a smile.  
  
“Come on, girls,” Calpernia stood, “we need to head home now.”  
  
“I don’t wanna go home!” Talis suddenly and rather violently latched onto Kaim’s neck and buried herself as close against him as she could. More in reaction to her sister than anything else little Lizzy in his lap did the same, wrapping her little arms around Kaim’s torso. “I wanna stay here with Kaim. He’s nice.”  
  
Calpernia looked close to tears again. “We’ll be coming back. Don’t you worry.”  
  
Kaim gently pulled her back off his shoulder. “Go with your mother and help out with your sister. If you do, when you come back again I’ll have more ribbon colors for you to use in my hair.”  
  
“Promise?!” her eyes practically shone with excitement.  
  
“I promise,” he smiled.  
  
Her little arms surged around his neck and he hugged both girls for a moment before disentangling himself, removing the ribbons from his hair to give back to Talis and walked them out.  
  
“Thank you again,” Calpernia said expressively before he waved and they left.  
  
“Sorry,” he apologized, turning to Dorian finally and running his fingers through his hair to straighten it. He must look a sight, still in workout clothes from class and his hair all messy from the pigtails and Talis playing with it.  
  
“Not at all,” Dorian chuckled, “I did drop in rather unannounced.”  
  
“No, it’s fine! You can come by anytime,” he couldn’t help grinning at the taller, handsome man before turning and beginning to clean up, straightening paperwork and putting equipment away.  
  
“Of course I came with an ulterior motive, which I revealed earlier,” he gave Kaim that smile that melted his insides, “but I have to say, I rather like this fitness club of yours. I may just cancel the gym membership I have and begin coming here instead.”  
  
“It’s not mine, per se,” he chuckled and put away the mat, his cheeks flushed, “but I’m friends with the owner. We all call him Bull. And with good reason. He’s pretty much my exact opposite. Taller than you and three times as wide. But he’ll be upset he missed the pigtail party. He’s been threatening to put my hair in pigtails for years,” he chuckled. “But anyways, of course you’re more than welcome to come here! You have a gym membership elsewhere?”  
  
“I do. It’s at one of those...mainstream gyms where most of the men look like they skipped leg day and the women think they’re god’s gift to mankind...and womankind,” Dorian snorted.  
  
Kaim laughed heartily. “I know what you mean. Bull and I wanted this gym to be different. We knew we wanted it to feel safe for...mostly women...but anyone who felt preyed upon. We don’t tolerate that...jock attitude, if you know what I mean. There aren’t that many mirrors around, except in the free-weight section, and we have a cardio room and weight room specifically for women. Men aren’t allowed in that section.”  
  
“How did I not know about this place before?” Dorian glanced around, genuinely confused.  
  
“Well, we keep a low profile. Most people don’t really know about us unless they need us. We don’t want abusive husbands or irate boyfriends storming the place in anger. That’s happened a few times, but we try to stay low key. This place is supposed to be safe, not popular,” Kaim smiled.  
  
“Well, I hope it is alright if I prey on YOU,” Dorian said smoothly with a suave smile. “I’ve been dying to convince you to come to dinner with me.”  
  
“I...you have?” Kaim couldn’t stop his raised brow and flustered confusion to which Dorian grinned.  
  
“You are adorable, you know that, yes?”  
  
That only made Kaim more flustered.  
  
“My god, if you get any cuter I’m going to burst into flames. So dinner? Yes? No?” he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest with a pleased smile.  
  
“I...yes, of course. When?” he rubbed his left bicep nervously in an unconscious gesture.  
  
“You don’t get complimented very often, do you?” Dorian asked intuitively.  
  
Kaim blinked at the abrupt question. “I...no. Uh...not really. Just the occasional ‘why the hell don’t you have a boyfriend’ from my friend Sera, and sometimes Bull.”  
  
Dorian laughed. “Encouraging friends you have there,” he chuckled for a moment. “Well, that is a shame because you are quite strapping. I too am surprised no one has scooped you up yet.”  
  
“Well...I haven’t really been...looking very hard. I mean...I work a lot. I’m here all the time…” Kaim shifted from foot to foot.  
  
“Really? Because you were looking quite hard in the window on the subway if I recall correctly,” he grinned when Kaim’s face flushed almost painfully red.  
  
“Oh...uh...you noticed that, huh?” Kaim was mortified.  
  
“Of course I did! I was looking at YOU first! Why do you think I had that book lifted in front of my face the way I did?” he laughed. “I thought you’d noticed me staring when you looked at me, but when I realized you hadn’t I began racking my brain for a reason to speak to you before my stop. I’d almost given up hope when you so obligingly fell over and grabbed onto me.”  
  
Kaim was so flattered he could hardly stand it.  
  
“But back to task,” Dorian said grandly, standing away from the wall before Kaim could stutter out a response. “Yes, you are incredibly handsome, and striking, and I plan on complimenting you every chance I get. Also, dinner for tomorrow night alright with you?”  
  
Kaim just nodded dumbly, blinking a few times.  
  
“Very good. I’ll pick you up at your place at six?”  
  
Kaim nodded again.  
  
“I will need the address then,” he smiled.  
  
“Oh! Sorry! I’ll text it to you,” Kaim patted his butt, but then realized he was still in his workout pants. “My phone’s in my locker.”  
  
“Are you sure? Would you like me to double check for you?” Dorian grinned mischievously and Kaim colored again.  
  
“Oh my...yes...I mean NO! I mean…!” Kaim covered his face with his hands. “I mean I’m going to curl into a ball and sink into the floor and hope this whole thing was just some embarrassing nightmare.”  
  
Dorian laughed. “Would you prefer I dial it back a little? I know I can be a little too flirty for some people.”  
  
“No!” Kaim uncovered his face once more. “You’re fine! It’s me, I’m...I haven’t...been in a relationship for a really long time...and...I know I’m a little awkward...more like VERY awkward,” he fretted with his hands and looked down at them miserably, convinced Dorian was going to retract his offer of a date any moment.  
  
“Stop that. You are perhaps a little, but it is very endearing and cute. I wouldn't like you so much if you weren’t. Imagine how boring it would be if you were like me!” he gave Kaim a charming smile.  
  
“But...I like the way you are,” Kaim gazed up at him.  
  
“Good! That would make this date very awkward if you didn’t!”  
  
Kaim couldn’t help chuckling, a little of his confidence returning.  
  
“Shall we get your phone and have you text me? It wouldn’t do to have you forget and have me wander the city crying because I cannot find you,” he said dashingly.  
  
Kaim laughed. “Somehow I doubt that.”  
  
“Which part?” Dorian grinned.  
  
“Both!” but he led the way through the gym to the locker rooms anyways and retrieved his phone, shooting off a quick text to Dorian with the address to his apartment.  
  
Dorian’s phone chimed and he checked it. “Ah, I know where that is. Good.” He watched Kaim shove his things into his gym bag then sling it over his shoulder. “You are done here for the day, I take it?”  
  
“Yeah. I shower at home anyways,” he shrugged.  
  
“A pity,” Dorian eyed the open shower heads, then grinned down at Kaim who flushed again.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning dawned clear and cool. It would be fall soon and Sera hated the cold, even though there was only a light mist she was still swaddled in her favorite thick pink sweatshirt with the white fur trim, a hideous purple and green checkered scarf that she absolutely adored because Kaim got it for her for Christmas was swathed around her neck and up over her head, leg warmers over her galaxy print leggings, and bright yellow mittens with kitties on the top so the mouth was where the thumb and palm were. They really were just hand puppets disguised as mittens. And they had these fun strings with pom poms at the end that she continually battered Kaim with. He threatened to rip them off and eat them. She was still waiting to see if he’d actually do it.  
  
Air puffed out in the form of steam before her as she threw open the heavy gate that locked the front of the studio and unlocked the door. Inside she threw open all the shades and pumped up the heat, knowing full well Bull would kill her and turn it down when he got there in a few hours, but by then the damage would be done and the fitness center would be nice and cozy warm. Who cares that Bull complained about the heat? He liked walking around in those obscenely risque tank tops that showed off his man-boobs, he’d just never admit it.  
  
Humming to herself she skipped to the back, flipped on the sound system and started playing one of their dance studio mix CD’s, and flipped on all the lights.  
  
The door chimed indicating someone had come inside and she skipped back out front in time to see Kaim sidle in the door holding two steaming beverages. Instead of handing it to her like she thought he would he set them on the front desk and grabbed her by the arms, shaking her lightly.  
  
“HE ASKED ME OUT!!!” he said breathlessly, his eyes wide.  
  
“I knooooow, you goofball!” she batted him upside the head with the open mouth of a kitten mitten. “I knew that when you called my phone last night screeching like a banshee!”  
  
He had. Sera had picked up her phone and all she made out was inarticulate screeching over the line before he calmed down enough to tell her what had happened.  
  
“What am I going to do?!” he shook her again lightly and she let her head flop around dramatically. Seriously, the two of them never did anything  even remotely normally. They drove Bull and Leliana nuts. Josephine only encouraged them by giving them candy. It was the best when she brought her homemade molasses cookies in.  
  
“Um, go on your date?” Sera laughed and poked Kaim in the belly, finally escaping his grasp and seizing her overly sugary coffee. Kaim had no idea how she drank it that sweet.  
  
“But! But…! He’s soooo cute! I’m going to do something embarrassing, I just know it. I almost messed it up yesterday as it was!” he fretted, picking at his sweatshirt sleeve nervously.  
  
“Ugh, you did not. He even said so, or so you said,” she scooted her butt up on the front desk and swung her feet happily, slurping her coffee loudly. “Just be yourself.”  
  
“Holy crap, are you even Sera? That was...normal advice,” he poked her head before scooping up his own coffee.  
  
Sera kicked out her feet, laughing. “I haven’t had my sugar and caffeine yet,” she grinned.  
  
“How do I stop blushing?” he moaned pathetically. “It was all I could seem to do yesterday! He’s so freaking smooth! Like everything that comes out of his mouth is pure silk. But he’s so cute! And every time I see him looking at me I get all wobbly!” he looked down at his legs dramatically and Sera snorted.  
  
“Oh my god, Kaim. You got it bad!” she laughed hysterically. “Fuckin twitterpated over here!”  
  
Kaim glowered at her. “This is serious!!”  
  
“I’m BEING serious!” she complained sticking out her tongue at him. “Obviously he likes you BECAUSE you’re a blushing dork! Which obviously means he’s unhinged and possibly unstable-” she laughed when he yanked on one of the pom poms and made it snap back at her. “Just be your usual dorky self. He’d be an idiot not to adore you.”  
  
“God, you are so not helping,” he grumbled, sipping his own drink. They both waved at one of their normal, early regulars who came shuffling in the door.   
  
“Enough about your problems! Let's talk about me!” she swung her legs back and forth. Obviously the sugar was kicking in.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“DUDE?! Were you not listening yesterday on the phone?!” she stopped and stared at him with eyes half lidded in annoyance. “What am I saying. Fuckin lover boy over here probably didn’t hear a damn word.”  
  
“I-I...I..! Okay no maybe I didn’t. But you have to admit! I have a good reason for it!” he gesticulated wildly and almost spilled his coffee.   
  
Sera giggled. “Okay fine! Are you listening now, Piglet?” she kicked him a few times with her purple and white high top sneakers. Piglet had been her nickname for him since meeting him for his penchant for becoming flustered and his small size, but really her reason was his big heart and courageousness despite the first two descriptors. But far be it from her to ever tell HIM that.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes,” he waved a hand at her and kicked her foot away.  
  
“Dude! Bull’s cousin is coming to visit!!”   
  
Kaim raised a brow at her. “And?”  
  
“Oh man, you REALLY did not hear me last night! If she looks anything like him…” she made a breathless ‘woof’ sound and waggled her eyebrows. “And YOU are going to help me hook up with her!”  
  
Kaim’s whole demeanor crumpled and he glared up at her. “I am not helping you trap that poor thing.”  
  
“Kaaaaiiiimmmmm!!!! Piglet! Honey! Sweetheart!!”   
  
“No.”  
  
“If she’s Bull’s size then how can you possibly feel sorry for her!” Sera pouted.  
  
“The same way I feel sorry for Bull when you pester him,” Kaim gave her a look and she giggled.  
  
“You’ll help me,” she said decisively and he snorted and shook his head with a large grin as he headed off to the Krav Maga studio to prepare for the first class of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaim changed his outfit six times.   
  
"Ugh," he banged his head gently on his closet door. What kind of outfit was appropriate for a first date? Honestly, he didn't even know where they were going. Should he dress fancy?   
  
No, he expected if dress code was required Dorian would have said something. Jeans and a t shirt felt too casual for going out with someone like Dorian, even to a fast food place, though he doubted that's where they were going.   
  
Finally Kaim settled on a black button down with white pinstripes left unbuttoned a few buttons and tucked into his pants, a light blue t shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and his nicest pair of black vans. His hair he pulled everything above his ears back into a tie at the back of his head and let the rest drape down his back to rest between his shoulder blades. A bracelet made of a bunch of brown, braided leather cords was tied onto his right wrist, and his father's necklace on its silver chain was tucked inside his shirt to complete the outfit.   
  
Quickly he checked his reflection then shrugged. It would have to do. Dorian would be there soon. Last minute he finished tidying up the already spotless apartment. He doubted Dorian would come in at all but he wasn't taking any chances.  
  
As the clock ticked away he checked his phone, straightened his kitchen, refolded the blanket on the back of sofa three times, turned the tv on and off four times, checked his phone another three, moved the rug in entry way three or four times, he couldn't remember at this point...  
  
The door buzzed and he squeaked. Quickly he checked his hair in the mirror, god he wished he would stop blushing, and he rushed to the door.   
  
There stood Dorian, looking absolutely incredible, and Kaim forgot how to breathe for a moment. The taller man was wearing an orange v-neck shirt, a military style over jacket in charcoal grey, jeans the same color, white slip on shoes, and a few stylish necklaces.   
  
"H-hi," Kaim finally managed with a smile. A bouquet of roses appeared in his line of vision and he startled back slightly.   
  
"Good evening, my dear Kaim," the shorter man blinked between his face and the flowers for a moment.   
  
"Oh Dorian...I didn't get you anyth-"   
  
"You weren't supposed to," Dorian smiled brilliantly while Kaim accepted them.   
  
"I-I...t-thank you, uh...come in while I find something big enough to put these in," his blush only deepened as he turned and led the way to the small kitchen, digging through his cabinet until he found a cup large enough to hold them. He filled it with water, unable to suppress his smile as he arranged them lovingly. No one had ever given him flowers before, let alone roses.  
  
"By the way, you look positively stunning," Dorian leaned on the counter next to him and crossed his arms over his chest, looking Kaim up and down. If possible Kaim colored even more.   
  
"T-thank you, you look absolutely amazing too," he smiled shyly turning to face Dorian.   
  
"Naturally," Dorian grinned. "We'll set every head turning and break quite a few hearts tonight," he scooped up Kaim's arm and led him to the door.   
  
"You definitely will," he agreed with a smile, locking his door behind them.   
  
"Now, now, I will have none of that this evening. You clearly have no idea exactly how gorgeous you are. You had ME so stunned on the subway that I was unable to make a move, and that is UNHEARD of!" he tucked Kaim's hand in his arm and led him out of the apartment building to their waiting taxi.   
  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but I tend to be...shall we call it 'decisive and in control'?" Dorian chuckled as he opened the door to the taxi for Kaim, assisted him inside delicately by the hand then closed the door carefully behind him.   
  
Oh my god, he's a bona fide gentleman, Kaim thought in amazement as Dorian circled the taxi and got in the other side. As he settled in bedside Kaim he gave the driver an address and they took off. Unfortunately for Kaim unless it was in walking distance he usually didn't know where it was, he wasn't very familiar with the city.  
  
“That’s okay, I’m pretty much the opposite,” Kaim chuckled. “I’m rather laid back and low key,” he admitted. “It drives my friend Sera nuts,” his smile was wide as he glanced up at Dorian.  
  
“Well then, it will be up to me to ensure your every desire is fulfilled,” he gave Kaim a smile so smooth he could have gotten drunk off it, smoothed his own hand against Kaim’s, interlaced their fingers and squeezed gently before letting him go. Kaim very well thought he might choke on the butterflies wreaking havoc in his stomach and resisted the urge to giggle nervously. Oh my god, Dorian was going to kill him with all these amazingly sweet things he did.   
  
No one had ever treated Kaim this way before.  
  
They spent the five minute or so ride chatting about their respective days. When they arrived at the restaurant Dorian took hold of Kaim’s hand once again and tucked it in his elbow before leading them inside. At the desk he let the hostess know there was a reservation under Pavus and she immediately grabbed menus.   
  
"Of course, Dr. Pavus! Right this way!" she chirped.  
  
Kaim thought it was a little...odd, but didn’t say anything, allowing Dorian to lead him through to a quiet table in the back. To Kaim’s complete surprise and slight fluster Dorian pulled his seat out for him and pushed it in before taking his own seat. They were relatively quiet until they'd finished ordering, their drinks had been delivered, and the menus taken away.  
  
"So! I have noticed you are a little hesitant to share some aspects of your life yet, and that is just fine. That, however means I do not know which subjects these are. As such I will allow you to tell me what you wish instead of my asking questions and potentially alighting on something uncomfortable. Sound fair?" Dorian leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table and folding his hands.   
  
"I...yes, I suppose that's fine. And...you're right, sorry, I guess I made it a little obvious..." Kaim gave him a sheepish look.   
  
"Not at all," Dorian waved a hand dismissively. "I too have subjects which are not comfortable to speak of. Perhaps once we know one another better," his smile was soft and reassuring and not for the first time Kaim wondered what Dorian saw in him.   
  
"Okay...I'm 24, I was born in Israel, moved here when I was 14, I've been trained in Krav Maga since childhood. English was my third language after Hebrew and Arabic. I've been working for Bull at the fitness center for...6 years. I was...raised Jewish, but I'm not practicing. Sera is my best friend and she's nuts..."   
  
Dorian chuckled at that.   
  
Kaim grinned. "I...don't really have any hobbies...I'm at the gym almost every day. If I'm not teaching, then I'm working out or sparring. I read sometimes. Mostly old classics. George Orwell, Ray Bradbury, Aldous Huxley, I love Sir Arthur Conan Doyle...I’m also a fan of Alice Walker and Ralph Ellison..." he paused and fiddled with his glass. "That's kinda it. I'm rather boring," he chuckled nervously.   
  
"On the contrary," Dorian smiled smoothly. "You positively fascinate me," he considered Kaim over his folded hands with a soft smile before sitting back and relaxing. "I suppose I should return in kind. I am 27, I was born in Italy, brought with my family around the age of 10 to the states where my father began a very successful restaurant chain. I graduated high school at 16 and went straight to university on a full scholarship. By 24 I earned my doctorate and began research into medical techniques for tissue regeneration, with a focus on necrotic tissue."   
  
He paused when the food arrived. The waiter offered wine and Dorian looked at Kaim.   
  
"Wine?"   
  
Kaim resisted the queasy feeling that gripped his stomach. "Oh...uh...no, thank you. I don't drink," he hoped his discomfort didn't show too much on his face, but from Dorian's shrewd look and how he then refused the wine, much to Kaim's relief, he was sure he'd failed.   
  
"Anyway, to continue, the university approached me with a grant offer. So I began research for them on regeneration of damaged tissue in the emotional centers of the brain. I chose the study because someone I know was assaulted. The poor thing is now a shell of who she used to be. So, I agreed to teach their graduate class in addition to my research."   
  
Dorian paused and thought a moment. "Italian was my first language, I also speak French, Spanish, Mandarin, and of course English. I read quite a bit, mostly history and nonfiction, I have a sketchbook but it's entirely ridiculous."   
  
Kaim smiled widely at that. They ate in silence for a few moments.  
  
“I have a confession to make!” Dorian said grandly and Kaim blinked at him a few times. “Remember when I told you I was holding the book up on the subway to disguise my leering?”  
  
Kaim flushed and nodded with the cutest, shy little smile.  
  
“I realized only minutes before the train stopped and you so obligingly grabbed onto me that I was actually holding the book upside down,” he gave Kaim a lopsided smile who snorted his water, coughing lightly.  
  
“Y-you...you were?” he wheezed after a moment.  
  
“Yes, and I couldn’t figure out how to fix it without making it obvious. For a moment I was convinced you’d noticed, but fortunately for me you were otherwise distracted,” he waggled his eyebrows with a smile and Kaim laughed. “So, you, with your positively gorgeous face and magnificent hair had me smitten from the very beginning, so much so that a doctor was reading my book upside down for almost the entirety of the subway trip and did not notice,” Dorian gave a pleased smile at Kaim’s deep flush. "I warned you I would compliment you every chance I got."   
  
Just as Dorian opened his mouth to speak again they were interrupted.   
  
"Dorian!" an older man, likely in his late fifties, early sixties, with his black hair slicked over his bald spot approached their table.   
  
"Uncle Paolo, how unfortunate to see you. I had been assured you were not working today," Dorian drawled. "This is my date, Kaim," clearly he was not happy with his turn of events. "Kaim, meet my Uncle Paolo, the owner of this restaurant. Who was not supposed to be here."   
  
"My hostess called me and let me know you were here, as I've instructed all my staff to do," the older man completely ignored Kaim and gave Dorian a smile that creeped him out.  
  
"I knew she was too chipper," Dorian muttered. "You came all the way down here just to disturb our date?"   
  
"Your father would like you to call. And your mother misses you," his uncle said with obviously fake compassion.  
  
"Ah yes. My poor parents and their misguided prodigal son," Dorian gave his uncle a look.   
  
"We just want to understand, Dorian. Your father is only concerned for your future," Kaim couldn't believe how skeezy and insincere this man sounded.  
  
"Concerned for my future, yes, a pretty way of phrasing it. Never mind that my work will help people," Dorian snorted, staring at his glass instead of at his uncle.  
  
"Well, I'll allow you and your associate to get back to your dinner meeting," his uncle said with false cheerfulness.   
  
"You mean date," Dorian said dryly. The man just waved with a big smile and left. "I'm terribly sorry about that," Dorian said feelingly once he was gone. "Apparently my family feels the need to drive all the way here on their days off just to harass me," he looked slightly embarrassed. "As I'm sure you've deduced I don't exactly have the best of relationships with my family."   
  
Kaim gave him a soft smile. "It's okay, don't worry about it. I don't either," he looked down shyly. When he looked up again he found Dorian gazing at him with the gentlest look in his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps it was a mistake bringing you here..."  
  
"No! It's fine!" Kaim gave him a reassuring smile. "I've heard of these restaurants and I'd always wanted to come to one. I had no idea your family owned them."   
  
"They ARE the best food in town," Dorian smiled. "And I obviously mistakenly thought that it would be relatively safe to bring you to my uncle's place on his day off."   
  
"Dorian," Kaim reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "it's okay. Let's finish our ‘dinner meeting’ since you're uncomfortable and maybe get coffee elsewhere?" he asked with a teasing smile and Dorian rolled his eyes with a laugh.  
  
"He was terrible, wasn't he, my associate?" Dorian laughed and squeezed Kaim's hand.  
  
"It's alright," Kaim chuckled, "I'm from a Jewish family. They don't approve either."   
  
"You are an absolute treasure and I am a very lucky man," Dorian squeezed his hand once more before returning to his meal.  
  
"Not as lucky as I am," Kaim insisted with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

As they left the restaurant the hostess stopped them.   
  
"Dr. Pavus, I'm sorry-"   
  
Dorian held up his hand. "You were only doing as instructed. Do not apologize," he slipped her a tip then led Kaim out of the building. For Kaim's part he couldn't believe how kind Dorian was, despite having been embarrassed, and he couldn't stop his adoring smile.  
  
Dorian did a double take as they stepped out into night. "What?" he asked of the look on Kaim's face.  
  
"Nothing," Kaim shook his head and his smile widened. Dorian interlaced their fingers and they meandered off down the street.   
  
"There's a small coffee shop a few blocks down, is walking okay with you?" Dorian asked, his thumb stroked Kaim's and butterflies flitted around Kaim's stomach.   
  
"Of course. I walk everywhere. I don't exactly own a car," he smiled shyly, not looking at Dorian.   
  
"If you don't mind my asking, why are you so bashful? I find it absolutely charming, but I'm just curious," he reached across and lifted Kaim's chin with a finger and their pace slowed to a halt.   
  
"I-I..." he gazed up at Dorian, "no one's ever really...treated me the way you do. All my relationships have been rather...short. They always focused on..."  
  
"Physical?" Dorian supplied.  
  
Kaim nodded. "When they didn't get what they wanted..." he paused, convinced Dorian would leave him now that he knew Kaim wasn't easy.  
  
Dorian looked so sad for a moment before he wiped it away with a bright smile. "Well, their loss is my most magnificent gain," his thumb tenderly traced Kaim's jaw before he dropped his hand and they continued walking.  
  
"T-that's not...a problem?" Kaim asked hesitantly.  
  
Dorian snorted. "If I wanted a cheap lay I could find that anywhere. YOU are incredible and worth pursuing."   
  
Kaim flushed and shyly sidled closer so their shoulders brushed. Dorian smiled brilliantly at him and they walked in companionable silence the rest of the way.  
  
Because Dorian paid for dinner Kaim insisted on paying for coffee and they sat at a quiet table near the windows with their beverages. The professor leaned back in his chair and studied Kaim over his mug, Kaim flushed under the scrutiny. Why in gods name did he blush at every little thing, he thought in frustration.   
  
"What?" he finally asked quietly.   
  
Dorian shook his head with a smile. "Wondering how I came to be so lucky," he grinned when Kaim beamed at him bashfully. "Everything I learn about you entices me and I want to know more."   
  
"YOU are a flatterer, Dr. Pavus," Kaim chuckled, feeling even his neck flush slightly.  
  
Dorian took a deep breath as though to give rebuttal but then let it out in a laugh. "Okay, I am. But I am wholly sincere, please believe me," he put his palm over his heart dramatically and Kaim laughed.  
  
"Dr. Pavus! Is this your new boyfriend?" both men glanced up as two girls and a boy approached their table, clearly students of Dorian's.  
  
Dorian glanced at Kaim sidelong, then leaned his elbow on the table, rest his chin on his knuckles, and smiled at Kaim.   
  
"I don't know. ARE you my new boyfriend?" his smile was teasing as Kaim felt himself flush bright red.   
  
"Yes...?" he answered softly and the two girls squealed.   
  
"I told you Minaeve said he was cute!" one of the girls said, gesturing at Kaim.   
  
"Minaeve?" Kaim asked, raising a brow. "Oh, she's in trouble next class," he chuckled when the two girls gasped and laughed.   
  
"Oh? You know Minaeve? She's one of my students," Dorian leaned his chin on his palm languidly.   
  
"Mine too," Kaim gave him a mischievous grin.  
  
"Uh oh," one of the girls said and they all laughed. After a minute of chatting the three moved away.   
  
"So, we've upgraded from associates?" Dorian asked and Kaim laughed. "I don't want you to feel pressured because I put you on the spot," Dorian said feelingly and Kaim's heart melted.  
  
"No, it's fine. I'm perfectly happy with it," he smiled happily at his new boyfriend who smiled back, Kaim couldn't help noting the small flash of relief in those grey eyes.  
  
Something behind Dorian drew his attention and his focus shifted to an older couple at another table a short distance away. They were staring at he and Dorian with barely disguised disgust. Immediately Kaim dropped his eyes to his mug, but Dorian still caught the look.   
  
When he moved to turn Kaim's hand shot out and grabbed his. "Don't..." he pleaded quietly.   
  
Dorian stopped a moment and studied his face. "I can hear them, you know. We've been a popular topic for them since the moment we sat down," he told Kaim in a soft voice. "Does it bother you? We can leave?"   
  
"No..." but he clung to Dorian's hand, "it just...never stops, does it? Someone always disapproves. But I'd be very unhappy if I pandered to everyone's wishes. Or bowed to what made THEM comfortable," he paused when Dorian's face broke into an adoring grin. "What?"   
  
"This is exactly what I've been talking about. You are amazing. Even though you are gentle, soft spoken, and the sweetest man I've met you've still got an amazingly strong back bone. You use martial arts to teach abuse victims to defend themselves. You are beautifully complex and drop dead gorgeous," Dorian grinned. "And I adore making you blush."   
  
Kaim resisted the urge to cover his cheeks, knowing they were flaming. "And you are quite possibly the smartest and most handsome man I've ever met."   
  
"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Dorian stroked Kaim's thumb with his own and his eyes glittered as he took in Kaim's embarrassed flush.   
  
When they finished their coffee Dorian called them a taxi and they chatted about light subjects the whole way back to Kaim’s apartment, all the while he was freaking out in his head. Were they supposed to kiss goodnight? So, they’re official now, did that mean things needed to start moving? Kaim had three or four panic attacks in his head the whole trip back, a total of maybe 10 minutes.  
  
As before Dorian took Kaim by the hand and led him back through the apartment complex to the door of his place. Kaim unlocked the door and turned to the taller man.   
  
“Do you...want to come in for a little?” he tried so hard to keep the waiver out of his voice, desperately hoping he succeeded. Dorian was so smooth, frankly Kaim wondered how he did it.  
  
“Not tonight, I think. We’ve had enough excitement for one evening. I’ll be nosy and plunder your apartment another time,” he gave Kaim a heart melting smile and he couldn’t help smiling like a goof back.   
  
“O-oh, okay. Sounds good,” panic attack! Do they kiss? What should he say? Oh my god, Dorian is right there and he smells amazing. Before Kaim could do anything potentially embarrassing Dorian scooped up his left hand, flipped it over and pressed his lips to the inside of his wrist.  
  
The amount of flopping Kaim’s stomach did should have registered on the richter scale. All Kaim could do was stand there and stare, wide eyed, every nerve on fire from the feel of his lips, the brush of his mustache. The inside of the wrist is sensitive and Dorian let his lips linger just a moment before pulling back and bestowing a charming smile on him, which fortunately unfroze his brain.  
  
“Good night, my sweet Kaim.”  
  
“Good night, Dorian,” Kaim was very proud he managed it without stuttering and watched as though in a trance when Dorian turned and disappeared off down the hallway before closing his door and leaning back against it.   
  
HOLY CRAP.  
  
He pulled his phone out and began frantically texting Sera.


	8. Chapter 8

"He did what?!" Sera exclaimed, almost spilling her hot tea all over Kaim's sofa. "He bought you roses, then took you on a textbook romantic date?! Well, of course except for the homophobes and ridiculous uncle."  
  
“Better than MY uncle,” Kaim snorted and curled onto the other end of the sofa with his own tea. "Even so, it was amazingly perfect," he flushed happily and palmed his mug in both hands, sipping delicately. The roses sat, brimming with velvety color on his coffee table and his eyes flicked over them, still unable to quite believe it.  
  
Every other relationship had always ended abruptly and badly. Usually once they realized Kaim wasn't going to put out easily they would break up with him. To this day the farthest he'd ever gone was oral, though Sera was the only one who knew that. It was just not something he'd ever felt comfortable doing unless it was with the right person. Okay, so he had old fashioned ideals, so sue him.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe you guys are official already," Sera giggled and slurped her tea. This was something she always did, usually because it bothered people, but that was Sera's way, she enjoyed pushing people's buttons. Those who were friends usually adapted and eventually came to participate in her antics.   
  
"I know! I can't believe he was serious! You should have heard the things he said to me throughout the night," Kaim flushed brightly with a happy smile.   
  
"Wow," Sera giggled, "you really do got it bad!"   
  
"Like you can talk! So what's this about Bull's cousin?" he poked her with his toe before stirring his tea and setting the spoon on a coaster. "All I know is her name is Jax."   
  
"I saw a picture in his wallet! It was just a portrait, sadly enough," she pouted. "But she is GORGEOUS!!!" she squealed. "She has Bull's bone structure, bright green eyes, and thick brown hair she keeps in these awesome dread braids!!! She's my future wife, Kaim," she told him, super seriously and he laughed. "But I need my wingman."   
  
"Oh god, you don't need my help! You're crazy enough without my help!" he shook his head with a grin.   
  
"That's actually my point, Kaim," she tucked her mug between her knees and pulled her heels up against her butt, curling into a ball. "I always scare people away, things never last past the second date! Everyone thinks I'm too crazy!" this was a side of Sera no one but Kaim saw, the insecure girl who'd been tossed from one foster home to the next. The girl who'd been lied to, told she needed to change who she was in order to fit in. The girl who had anxiety based eating disorders at times because of the stress the people who were SUPPOSED to care for her put her under.  
  
"No, Sera. You're going to take your own advice for once. You always tell me you gotta say 'fuck em' to the naysayers, be who you are. If they can't love you for who you are, then they aren't worth your time," he reminded her.   
  
"Ugh, advice I gave you, what, two days ago about your blushing?" she grinned and poked him with a toe.   
  
Kaim smiled sheepishly. "Well, as it turns out, he actively TRIES to make me blush. So there's that."   
  
Sera laughed hysterically. "So," she said when she'd calmed, "speaking of terrible families...word from your uncle?" the question was gentle.  
  
"Ugh, no. But I got an email from my aunt in Israel that I still haven't opened," he stared down into the amber fluid.  
  
"You think your uncle called her?" she asked, taking another sip.  
  
A torrid sigh escaped Kaim. "I don't know," he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
  
"You haven't talked to him since the accident, right? Almost two years? I mean, Kaim, I almost gotta say good riddance. I know they're your family, but since your parents died and you moved here they've been nothing but jackasses to you," she told him with a disgusted look. "Not to mention all the times your asshat of an uncle sent you to the hospital," she insisted, frowning unhappily when Kaim flinched. This was a subject she hated bringing up, but sometimes Kaim's heart was just too big.  
  
Kaim just stared at his tea miserably.   
  
"Are you going to read the email? Or just delete it?" she asked quietly.   
  
"I don't know yet. I'm almost positive I know what it says anyways," he picked at a loose thread on his jeans.   
  
"Come home, assume your family obligations, pander to our bullshit, and be a miserable ball of shit?" Sera guessed.   
  
"Something along those lines. My aunt is convinced America is ruining me with their terrible ideals. She somehow came to the conclusion I became gay when I moved here. I apparently have a finance waiting for me in Israel," he swirled his tea in his mug.   
  
Sera about collapsed laughing.   
  
Kaim rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know it isn't funny..."   
  
"I'm sorry," she wheezed, "I didn't mean to laugh..." she wheezed a little more. "But you? Straight?" she collapsed laughing again.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, shut up," but he still smiled. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Kaim?”  
  
Sera turned from her cellphone to look up at the stunning man and she immediately grinned wolfishly. “You must be Dorian.”  
  
“And you must be Sera. Guilty as charged. What gave it away?” he smiled charmingly.  
  
“The curly face fuzz and the fact that you’re cuter than Kaim claimed. Damned idiot is always too fuckin’ humble,” she grinned at his surprised expression. Everyone took a warming up period when it came to Sera. “He’s in the back training room with the Krav Maga advanced students. Likely kickin’ their asses,” she grinned.  
  
“Now that hardly seems like him,” he cocked his head with a smile.  
  
“It’s not, but he’s serious about his training. It’s his heritage after all,” she stood and waved for him to follow her, leading him past rows of equipment toward the back of the building.  
  
“His heritage?”  
  
“You didn’t know he’s Israeli? Ya know, Krav Maga and all?” she glanced at him curiously over her shoulder, hoping she hadn’t just given away something Kaim hadn’t wanted her to.  
  
“Well, I knew that yes, but-”  
  
“He came to the states when he was 14. But the rest is his to tell,” she gave him a crooked smile then opened the door to the rear training room and led him inside. Sure enough Kaim was there, as was a massively hulking man Dorian assumed was the infamous Bull, as well as several other people, all dressed in training clothes.  
  
Kaim was apparently demonstrating takedowns, Bull was narrating Kaim’s actions as several young men and women each attempted to come at him and he countered them, sending each to their backs on the mat. Of course he pulled his hits, but they looked absolutely brutal and painful. Each movement was minimal with maximum force, and extraordinarily effective. Dorian couldn’t help admiring how he moved, his ponytail swished behind him with his motions.  
  
“The size of the opponent doesn’t matter-” Bull was saying.  
  
“Oh come on, Bull! There’s no way Kaim could take you down! I mean...look at the difference between you two!” one young man laughed and Sera snorted from her position next to Dorian. Kaim literally came to just underneath Bull’s pecs. The man was massive.  
  
“Hah! You’d think so, wouldn’t you? Truth is, I’ve never succeeded in taking Kaim down. It’s one of my life’s goals, actually,” Bull grinned. “It’s all about hitting them in the right spot. Big or not, they’ll all fall the same.”  
  
"Bull being so large actually gives me the advantage, believe it or not," Kaim grinned, bouncing on his toes.  
  
"What?!" the young man was clearly incredulous.  
  
"Okay, Bull," Kaim shrugged and adopted a limber stance.  
  
"Oh god. Tell my family I love them," Bull laughed and fell into a similar stance opposite Kaim.  
  
"Love you too, big guy," Kaim grinned.  
  
Bull moved first, he tried sweeping low to catch Kaim off guard, but the smaller man was already moving. Kaim dodged Bull's huge hand and grabbed his elbow, literally using the big man's own arm to swing behind him. Before Bull could reverse direction he yanked hard on the arm still in his grasp while at the same time planting both feet at the back of his knees.  
  
The bigger man toppled forward, his other arm swung back to try and knock Kaim away but he'd already ducked back around the way he'd come, striking Bull twice in the ribs. But Bull was still quick and he managed to clip Kaim in the side with the arm he'd swung on just as Kaim landed two strikes to the underside of Bull's throat.  
  
He collapsed backward on the mat coughing and Kaim was immediately by his side.  
  
"You okay?" he helped Bull sit up, who was laughing and wheezing at the same time.  
  
"My own fault. But hey, I clipped you," his grin was big. "at least I actually touched you this time."  
  
Kaim laughed. "That you did."  
  
"That's what I mean though, guys," Bull said, turning to the students. Use things like your adversary's superior weight to your advantage. Kaim is way faster than I will ever be. He's my most challenging sparring partner."  
  
"Of course it's not cuz he's good enough to kick your ass any day, you lumbering oaf. Of course it's his SIZE," Sera interjected, making a lewd gesture at Bull.  
  
"Oh, Dorian!" Kaim immediately flushed when his eyes fell on his new boyfriend and grinned really big.  
  
"Where were you when I needed a distraction?" Bull laughed and shoved Kaim's head, almost knocking the shorter man over.  
  
"Watching you get your ass handed to you," Sera grinned then ran at Bull and leapt. The huge guy caught her easily and hoisted her up onto his shoulder where she perched like a little yellow haired bird.  
  
"So, this is the new boy toy, Kaim?" Bull asked, eyeing Dorian. "Normally I'd say you could do better but...dayum!" Bull dropped Sera with an 'oof' sound when Kaim kicked him in his ample gut.  
  
"Hey!" Sera complained from the mat behind Bull.  
  
"Hazards of the perch," Kaim told her, leaning around Bull's bulk to grin at his best friend.  
  
"I'll show you a hazard!!!"  
  
Kaim barely had the time to bite out an "oh shit-" and brace himself before Sera came bodily flying at him. The whole group cheered and began hooting one name or the other as the two went rolling a good distance and grappling.  
  
They were both small, lean, and lithe so neither really had the advantage. To Dorian's utter shock they didn't really look like they were pulling punches either. Bull came to stand beside him as they all watched the extremely fast combatants.  
  
"Is that...normal?" Dorian asked quietly.  
  
"What?" Bull looked confused.  
  
"Are they actually hitting one another?" he watched Kaim take a particularly brutal elbow to the ribs before he slipped an arm across Sera's neck.  
  
"Oh, well not full force. Or one of them would be dead by now...Sera by the looks of it," he squinted as he watched the two. "Kaim's trained in lethal Krav Maga and he's teaching Sera. The two of them work with half strength punches to acclimate their bodies. If you train too much and pull your punches too much then when time comes often you can't actually hit someone in real life. On the flip side of that a punch can paralyze you with the pain. So, Kaim works with Sera to keep his skills sharp," Bull placed a hand on each hip, watching the two.  
  
"Why would he NEED to?" Dorian asked. That seemed like a rather violent and unneeded thing to be prepared for.  
  
Bull surprised him by staring at him as though he'd let something slip that he wasn't supposed to.  
  
Just then Kaim slammed Sera to the mat face down and she tapped out with a laugh.  
  
"Fine! You win!" they both sat back on the mat breathing hard and grinning. "It wouldn't do to have you lose in front of your new boy, now would it?" she cackled and fell over at Kaim's glower.  
  
"You're supposed to be at the front desk, not torturing me," he chided.  
  
"Mr. Darcy needed help finding you-HEY!!!" she yelled indignantly when Kaim leapt up, snatched up her foot and began dragging her across the room toward the door.  
  
"Bull!!! Bull help me!!! I'm too young to die!!!" Sera wailed, flailing wildly.  
  
"Ye dug yer own grave, missy," Bull feigned an accent, "now ye gots ta pay the piper."  
  
Sera went completely limp and glared at Bull. "Your accent is atrocious."  
  
"We both just got beat by him. You really think I'm gonna stop him from dragging your lazy ass back to work?" Bull chuckled, crossing his treetrunk sized arms over his chest.  
  
"I bet if we teamed up we could take him!!" she grinned and pumped her fist as Kaim dragged her out the door and out of sight. Bull just shook his head and they all laughed when they heard Sera complaining at Kaim loudly.  
  
Finally Kaim reappeared.  
  
"Okay, yes. Hi, Dorian! Everyone, this is Dorian! Dorian...my students...or...some of them...and of course tubby gut is Bull, the owner...who's probably about to fire me-"  
  
"After that comment I am!"  
  
Kaim cringed with a grin. "His real name is Adrian Charger. Obviously you met Sera. So, welcome to my large...ridiculous family," he swept out his arms dramatically with a wide smile.  
  
"Hello, everyone," Dorian waved with a smile before turning back to Kaim. "I actually stopped by to see if you wanted to do dinner at my place. I'm a fabulous cook, and we could just make it a quiet evening," he gave Kaim that charming look that set him trembling inside and there was no way he could say no.  
  
"Sure! Do you mind if I stop home really fast to shower first? I don't have a change of clothes with me," Kaim shifted foot to foot.  
  
"Of course. We can walk to yours and take a taxi to mine. Sound fair?"  
  
"Yes! Let me go get my bag!" Kaim slipped from the room, but Bull stopped Dorian from heading out front to wait with one massive hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Break his heart and I'll break you in half," Bull told him nonchalantly.  
  
Dorian considered him a moment. "Would it disappoint you if I'm more scared of Sera than you?" he gave Bull a wry grin.  
  
"Nope. She's a scary bucket of crazy. And fiercely loyal to Kaim. You're smart to be scared of her," Bull chuckled. The two men meandered out front to where Sera sulked at the front desk. The dark skinned blonde glanced at them with a mischievous grin.  
  
"So, Mr. Romantic, whatcha got planned for tonight?" she held up her phone and snapped a picture of him, to which he quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm cooking dinner," he said with a slow smile.  
  
"Oooo! Whatcha makin'?"  
  
"Passatelli,” the word rolled of his tongue in the easy, familiar way native tongue always does and Sera made a prissy little face.  
  
"I need see pics of you later in your frilly apron. Kaim will love it, I'm sure. He says he loves your ass-"  
  
"Sera!!!"  
  
Kaim chose that moment to join them.  
  
"Oh hey, Piglet! Just helping your game out tonight," she made a clicking sound and winked at her best friend.  
  
Nonchalantly he leaned on the desk, the smug look on his face immediately put her on edge.  
  
"Remember that really important THING you wanted my help with?" he asked, then glanced at Bull pointedly.  
  
Sera gasped dramatically. "You wouldn't!" she lunged across the desk to drape herself across his shoulders. "But, Piglet!" she whispered in his ear, making him cringe.  
  
"Stop that!" he failed to disentangle her from around him.  
  
"Kaim! She's 6'4"!" she continued whispering. "And she has shoulders, Kaim! Shoulders!!!" he tried to pull away, but she was lighter than he and all he accomplished was pulling her over the desk, overbalancing, and falling into a tangled heap with her on the floor.  
  
"Sera!!!" he laughed in exasperation.  
  
"I NEED my wingman, Kaim!!!" she squished his cheeks with her palms.  
  
"No! Get off me!" he shoved her off him and onto the floor, laughing. Kaim was surprised to find Dorian's hand in his line of vision and he blushed, accepting his assistance in regaining his feet.  
  
"Where's mine?" Sera pouted from her position on the floor.  
  
"Right here," came a new voice and everyone but Dorian snapped their heads to the door with a gasp.  
  
"Krem!!!!" Sera squealed with glee, launching herself from the floor and across the space to tackle the young man who'd just entered.  
  
"Hi, everyone!" he grinned, catching Sera with a laugh.  
  
"Krem, you look fabulous!!!" Kaim said excitedly, moving to his free side to hug him. "Are you back for a visit or for good?"  
  
"No, the procedures went well. I still have therapies I'll need to continue, but I can do them here, I don't need the specialists anymore," he grinned and hugged both Kaim and Sera again before letting them go and hugging Bull tightly.  
  
"So good to have you back, Krem!" Bull sounded emotional and Kaim grinned.  
  
"It's good to be back," the young man grinned.  
  
"Kaim has a man finally!!!" Sera said excitedly, snatching up Dorian's arm and waving it around, who just watched her with an amused smile.  
  
"So I see," Krem laughed and stuck out his hand, "Cremisius, but everyone calls me Krem."  
  
"Dorian," the doctor accepted his hand and shook.  
  
Krem paused and studied him a moment. "Professor, right?"  
  
"That's right," Dorian smiled.  
  
"I thought so. I'll be finishing my degree, so I'll probably see you on campus," Krem smiled and Dorian nodded.  
  
"Okay, well we'll see you guys later! It's good to have you back, Krem!" Kaim gave him one last hug.  
  
"Oh, I'll be here, Kaim. We'll have plenty of time to catch up!" Krem told him. Kaim allowed Dorian to take his hand and lead him out the door and onto the street.  
  
"That's so exciting he's back!" Kaim told Dorian, sidling closer so their shoulders touched as they walked.  
  
"He had an operation?" Dorian asked.  
  
"Oh...uh...Yes, I guess that's...something you should know, he just completed gender therapy and had to go out of town for his last few operations," Kaim told him.  
  
"Truly?!" Dorian asked, his eyebrows shot up. "He looks fabulous!"  
  
"Right?" Kaim grinned. "He was Bull's original inspiration for starting Charger's Fitness. Krem's family wasn't exactly supportive. Actually precisely the opposite. You'll have to ask him sometime, he's very open about it. But to Bull he's his brother, and anyone who says otherwise is in big trouble," the shorter man grinned.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this one is short. I just kinda squeezed it out between other stuff I'm working on. But I didn't want to leave this too long without at least a small update.
> 
> I had a request on my tumblr asking what Kaim's scars actually looked like. The picture I drew you can find [here](http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/119397965035/okay-so-the-following-could-likely-be-a-massive).

In just a few minutes they arrived at his apartment and Kaim kicked off his sneakers, tossed his bag on one end of the sofa, and padded into his small kitchen.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Kaim asked as he grabbed himself a bottle of water. "I have cold tea, coffee from this morning, orange juice, water..." he glanced up as Dorian left his own shoes at the door and followed him into the kitchen glancing around curiously. He'd only gotten the barest glimpse before when Kaim put the roses in water.  
  
"Water is fine," he smiled as Kaim handed him a bottle.  
  
"I'll just be a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable," Kaim pulled the tie from his hair and left it on the counter as he left the kitchen, completely missing Dorian's eyes lingering on his hair as it tumbled about his shoulders.  
  
Kaim's apartment was small, but it was perfect for him. The entry way led right into the open kitchen, the counter divided it from the living room, and against the inside wall were the doors to his bathroom and bedroom. Large windows dotted the outside wall giving it a more open, airy feel despite its size. The sofa took up the majority of the living room floor space with an average sized flat screen mounted on the wall in front of it, centered between two windows.  
  
Most of the decorations were personal, lots of framed pictures of the Charger's Fitness crew, quite a few of just him and Sera. Off to one side, grouped together on a side table was a whole series of framed pictures, older looking, well kept even if they were in a spot where he couldn't see them often. One was a picture of what looked like a 10 year old Kaim, smiling and surrounded by two people who could only be his parents. Another showed a larger group, but included him, his parents, and several people who looked similar to his parents. Next to that was a photo of his father in a uniform receiving some kind of award.  
  
The last picture he almost missed as it was shoved to the back was of what looked like Kaim's high school graduation. An older woman held his shoulders in a half hug and an older man stood on his other side. Likely relatives of his parents from the look of them. But the body language was what caught Dorian's eye. Kaim almost looked sad and uncomfortable, as did the woman, and the man stood just far enough from Kaim, illustrating a gulf between them, the man’s smile was strained and his eyes were red. Dorian frowned when he noticed that scar that spanned Kaim's lips on his right side was bright red in the photo, and looked as though it was freshly stitched up.  
  
On the surface in front of the pictures was a neatly folded and well cared for white Tallit with silver stripes, a folded white satin Kippah, stacked atop both was a well worn Koren. All three items appeared to be family heirlooms of a sort and Dorian smiled, Kaim may not be practicing as he’d said, but he clearly valued where he’d come from.  
  
While Dorian explored Kaim's tiny apartment Kaim quickly showered and cleaned up. On exiting the shower, however was when he realized his error, he was unaccustomed to anyone but Sera being in his apartment and he cared less when she was there, but with Dorian here...he'd forgotten to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom.  
  
Well, nothing for it. He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed a second to dry his hair before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Dorian looked up from his spot by Kaim's family photos and Kaim swallowed hard, of course he was looking at those...  
  
"Sorry, I'll be just a minute more," he told Dorian as he padded from the bathroom to his bedroom, using the second towel to wring out his hair.  
  
"Take your time, there's no rush, Kaim," Dorian told him, but his smile faded as he watched Kaim's retreating back before he disappeared into his bedroom. The richly colored skin was marred in several places by old, deep looking scars. Scars that were obviously inflicted, not from any kind of accident.  
  
No wonder there were things in Kaim's past he didn't want to talk about.  
  
Kaim dressed quickly in a plain pair of jeans, a faded dark green t shirt with a graphic across the front, and grabbed his favorite black zip hoodie before running a brush through his hair and putting on deodorant. He was using his fingers to fix his hair when he finally exited his room and sat on the sofa to put his socks on. Dorian was standing by one of the windows considering the view.  
  
"I like your apartment," Dorian said, turning to face him with a smile. Kaim didn't own much, but what he did he obviously spent good money on and then took care of it.  
  
"Thanks. It's not much, but it's mine," Kaim gave him a small smile then stood. "Ready?" he padded into the kitchen and retrieved his hair tie.  
  
"Leave it down?" Dorian requested, laying a hand on Kaim's wrist who looked up at him curiously. "I like the way it looks," the taller man smiled down at him softly and Kaim's stomach flopped a few times, his heart leapt into his throat.  
  
"Oh? Sure, if you want. Sorry, it's just habit," he smiled back at Dorian whose smile widened and Kaim could feel his traitorous face flushing warmly. "Um, ready?"  
  
"For you? Always," Dorian outright grinned as Kaim blushed harder.  
  
"You're doing it on purpose," Kaim pouted as he slipped on his sneakers. Dorian followed suit.  
  
"I told you I enjoy making you blush," Dorian intertwined their fingers as Kaim let them out and locked his door behind them.  
  
"So, your group from the fitness center is rather...rambunctious," Dorian smiled and claimed Kaim's hand, interlacing their fingers.  
  
"You mean Sera is rambunctious," he corrected with a grin, holding the door to the complex for Dorian.  
  
"That too," Dorian chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. We're a rather physical group. Because of the training we're able to toss one another around for fun more than other normal people," Kaim blushed again when Dorian opened the door of the taxi for him, but he pulled the taller man into the car behind him instead of making him go around. Dorian seemed surprised at first, but then a heartwarming grin spread across his face and he settled in next to Kaim. "So, we do tend to do things like tackle one another in greeting."  
  
Once the address to his apartment was given he turned back to his boyfriend. "Sera calls you piglet?"  
  
Kaim threw his head back in a laugh. "Oh god...Yeah, that..." he managed when the laughs subsided. "Sera is obsessed with Disney animals and she calls me Piglet after that little, shy pig on Winnie the Pooh," he shrugged with a grin. "It was the first thing she called me after we met and it never really went away. She's the only one who calls me that though. She even bought me a winter hat with Piglet ears on it one year for Christmas, but it's shoved in the back of a closet somewhere."  
  
"Somehow I don't blame you," Dorian grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long between posts, I've been agonizing over my other fiction now that it's reached a fairly critical point in the story. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Some explanations in this chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to review!

“Home sweet home,” Dorian told Kaim with a smile as he unlocked his door and held it open for Kaim. They both slipped off their shoes and Dorian led him into his apartment. It was phenomenal.  
  
It was quite large, with high ceilings since he was on the top floor, the front door let out into the living area where he had very stylish furniture, a large tv mounted on one wall, and large windows overlooking the university campus. The kitchen was through the first door and it was quite big compared to Kaim’s little kitchenette, lots of stove space and cabinets and an island counter that broke up the floor space. Down the hall from that were several doors and Kaim didn’t feel comfortable exploring until Dorian said it was okay, so he resisted the urge to wander.  
  
“Would you like something to drink? I did most of the cooking earlier, it should be ready in just a little while,” Dorian asked, opening the refrigerator.  
  
“I, uh...water is fine,” Kaim said politely, shoving his hands in his pockets. Dorian’s place was so nice and expensive looking, he felt like he was going to dirty something. Not that he was particularly dirty, mind you, after all he’d just showered, but it was just the pristine feel of the place.  
  
As Dorian bustled about finishing dinner he took a closer look at the decorations and details of everything around. Finally his gaze fell on a rather large and extensive wine rack up against the wall next to the refrigerator. Clean and shining wine glasses of all sorts sat beside it on the counter, as well as an expensive looking wine bottle opener.  
  
Right...Dorian’s Italian...that meant wine. A lump rose in his throat and he tried to firmly tamp down on his rising heart rate and breathing, telling himself over and over that it would be okay. Dorian wasn’t his uncle. It was wine, not liquor. It would be okay, Dorian wasn’t his uncle. Dorian wasn’t his uncle.  
  
“Dorian, may I use your restroom?” Kaim tried so hard to keep his panic out of his voice, but from the look on Dorian’s face when he glanced up he’d failed miserably.  
  
“Of course, first door on the right. Kaim, are you alright? You’re very pale,” Dorian stopped what he was doing and took a cautious step closer.  
  
“I’m fine,” Kaim blurted out too fast. “I just need...to use the restroom,” he spun on his heel and retreated as fast as possible, leaving Dorian staring after him, bewildered.  
  
Safely closed in the bathroom, Kaim immediately leaned on the sink, close to hyperventilating. This was absurd. It’s been years since he’d last been hit by his uncle, why did he react like this every time? Irate, he flipped on the water and splashed it over his face, forcing himself to breathe deeply and calmly. Closing his eyes he counted with his breathing, forcing slow, very deep breaths into his lungs.  
  
Once his breathing returned to normal he dried off his face and checked himself in the mirror, tucking the strands dampened by contact with his skin behind his ears.  
  
A deep breath and he exited the bathroom and returned to the kitchen, refusing to look on the side of the kitchen with the refrigerator, instead leaning on the counter so it was out of his line of sight.  
  
“Sorry, I guess maybe the taxi ride over made me a little sick?” Kaim said offhandedly. He was never good at lying and from the way Dorian’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly he assumed correctly that the taller man didn’t buy it, but thankfully he didn’t comment.  
  
“I hope you enjoy this, it’s a dish that isn’t commonly served in the States,” Dorian said instead while he cooked.  
  
“What is it?” Kaim smiled, watching the professor. It was clear Dorian enjoyed cooking, and he appeared to be quite good at it.  
  
“Passatelli,” Dorian smiled.  
  
They chatted quietly about various subjects while Dorian finished dinner, mostly about his research and how his classes were going. Though Dorian seemed like he was holding back quite a bit with his own questions, as though unsure and Kaim’s strong desire to share more of his past increased with the slight guilt of forcing Dorian to tiptoe around certain subjects.  
  
When they sat down to eat finally Kaim was pleasantly surprised to find the dish was incredibly good, but then he typically liked most foods. He’d never been one to be picky.  
  
"Ugly confession time,” Dorian said abruptly as he finished his food and leaned back in his chair. Kaim had been so relieved Dorian had chosen not to drink any wine with dinner tonight that this abrupt statement surprised him. “As you know my father owns a large chain of restaurants here in the states, but he also owns quite a few in Italy. It was his intention that I assume the mantle of the family business when I was of age, but my interests lie elsewhere obviously. It has been a point of contention between us all my life. The day I began my graduate program was the day he severed me from the family fortune.”  
  
Kaim gave him a sympathetic look. “Oh, I’m sorry.”  
  
“I am too! My family is quite wealthy!” he laughed to make light of it, but it was clearly an upsetting ordeal and Kaim only smiled back sadly. "I love my family dearly, but my 'life choices', that of becoming a doctor and being gay, which is apparently a choice now, have all but alienated me from every one of them.  
  
"I was raised to believe family was the most important thing in life. This however, apparently does not extend to acceptance of perceived aberrant flaws. If I renounce my homosexuality and accept my place as heir to my father's business they will accept me back with open, loving arms," he said with a sarcastic grandiose sweep of his arm.  
  
Kaim worried his napkin between his fingers, gazing down at the tablecloth in thought. Dorian’s story was eerily similar to his own. Oh, the details were different, but the overarching theme was similar.  
  
“I’m sorry, that must be very hard,” Kaim said feelingly, finding Dorian staring at him with contemplative eyes when he finally looked up once more. Every time Dorian looked at him like that he felt like the taller man already knew his every secret, like he was an open book and Dorian could pluck out every word. It was terrifying and at the same time exhilarating in a way Kaim had never experienced before.  
  
Would it really be so bad to tell Dorian his past? Sera knew it all, Bull knew quite a bit, but not all. Sure, he’d known Dorian only a little while, but already he felt...inexplicably close to him. Like they fit somehow, even as different as they were. Kaim felt drawn to him in a way that was completely new and he had a hard time reconciling it in his mind.  
  
But with the exception of the Charger's Fitness family he'd always been hurt by those who were supposed to love him most. And now he was contemplating allowing Dorian in closer even than Sera? Letting Dorian in meant leaving himself vulnerable, meant Dorian could hurt him. Was it wise? Was his decision already made?  
  
“Are you...doing alright with your pay from the university?” Kaim asked hesitantly instead, eager for something to take his mind off his internal debate.  
  
“Oh, despite my father’s best efforts I am just fine. I am smart if nothing else,” he tapped his temple with a grin. “I made investments in my own name years ago and they’re paying off quite nicely. Not what I was accustomed to before, but I get by just fine.”  
  
Kaim got up to help when Dorian rose to his feet to clear off the table and clean up the kitchen.  
  
“Kaim, this may seem a bit forward of me, but it’s been...puzzling me since I came to retrieve you from the fitness center,” Dorian spoke softly as he dried off the pan and put it away.  
  
“What is it?” Kaim raised a brow.  
  
“Bull mentioned something...about you and Sera needing to spar with punches hard enough to hurt because you would then be able to fight for real if the occasion arose. What occasion, Kaim? Why would you need to fight someone so brutally?” his grey eyes pierced into Kaim and the shorter man sighed, running his fingers through his hair then tugging on the ends nervously.  
  
“That is...a complex answer…”  
  
“If it is too difficult to answer, then I retract the question…” Dorian offered.  
  
“No...it’s fine. I need...to tell you anyway. I-”  
  
“Shall we sit down first?” Dorian held out a hand toward the living room and had to bite his tongue to keep from offering Kaim any wine. It was such ingrained habit, but his reaction in the restaurant and now again in his kitchen...he couldn’t be sure, but he thought it was the wine that did it.  
  
They sat on opposite ends of the sofa and Kaim tucked a leg up underneath himself so he could face Dorian better while the taller man stretched his legs out and leaned back into the corner, just watching Kaim.  
  
“Okay...you know I’m from Israel. My parents, Idan and Shani Lavellan were killed when I was 14. My father, Idan, was Mossad, Israeli Intelligence. They’re kind of like...America’s FBI I guess? Anyway, they work a lot of counter terrorism. Because he was Mossad he trained me in Krav Maga from the day I could walk. He was a bit...paranoid. And with good reason I suppose. His intent had apparently been two fold, both for my protection and because one day he wanted me to follow in his footsteps. Unfortunately it seems my father upset the wrong people and they ambushed him and my Mom when they were driving home from a banquet. It was a car bombing. He was the target, my Mom was collateral damage,” he paused, picking at his sweatshirt sleeve, screwing up the courage to go on.  
  
“I’m so sorry. Losing your parents is a terrible thing,” Dorian had his arm supported on the back of the sofa and was leaning his temple against his knuckles, gazing at him with those glittering grey eyes.  
  
Kaim nodded. “Thank you. No, it wasn’t easy. My aunt, Tikva Lavellan, who still lives in Israel couldn’t take me in because she’s also Mossad. So, they sent me here to the States to live with my aunt and uncle, Bentzi and Malka. The first year was fine, everyone was nice to me and sympathetic. I went to a high school here,” he paused again, not looking at Dorian, staring down at his sweatshirt sleeve.  
  
“But that’s when things...changed. Uncle Bentzi went back to drinking, very hard. They weren’t well to do, and I put a strain on their finances, most of my parent’s money was tied up in government accounts and it was very slow in being transferred, that and I had to deal with the legal problems of my mother not having a last will and testament of her own. My father had made her the sole beneficiary, so that complicated things. I don’t think my Aunt Tikva was much help either, in fact I think she was vying for the money herself,” he made a face.  
  
“Anyway, Uncle Bentzi saw me as a burden and...he took it out on me and Aunt Malka...It was...I was in the hospital every other week or so. For various injuries,” he couldn’t look at Dorian, his cheeks burning. This wasn’t something he should feel ashamed about, but he still did, it wasn’t rational, and most of the time he didn’t care, but somehow with Dorian sitting there listening it felt more embarrassing than usual.  
  
“Child protective services did nothing?” Dorian asked quietly.  
  
“They tried, but I was technically an immigrant. There wasn’t much they could do. I was taken to a shelter a few times, but I always ended up back with them since I had no where else to go. And I didn’t want to leave my aunt all alone with him, I knew he’d take it out on her instead. At least if I was there it gave her a reprieve.” He completely missed the heartbroken expression Dorian gave him.  
  
“Then two years ago Aunt Malka died in a car accident. I’m positive he was the one driving, but somehow he made it look like it was her. He was drunk, as always, but she was the one who died,” he pulled on his sleeve, gritting his teeth bitterly. “I had already moved out. I moved out just after graduation. I actually met Bull in the hospital two days before graduation. I had to have...my lip stitched up,” he regretted blurting out that piece of info, but it was too late now. “He offered me a place to stay and work, he’d just started the gym and needed people. I took his card and told him I’d think about it. I called him after graduation and moved out the next day.”  
  
His fingers were unraveling the threads in the sleeve cuff of his sweatshirt. “I always wonder, if I hadn’t moved out…”  
  
“Don’t do that, Kaim,” Dorian interrupted him.  
  
"I...That's beside the point. All this was about my training. Krav Maga is intended to take your opponent down as efficiently and quickly as possible. That's why it's not as elegant as other forms of combat. Anyway, my father taught me full contact Krav Maga. My Aunt Tikva insists that because I'm technically a master that I need to go back to Israel, follow my dad's footsteps, get married and have a family, carry on the family name. I apparently...even have a finance waiting for me," he muttered the last part miserably.  
  
“You’re engaged?” Dorian huffed out a laugh, not put off in the least.  
  
"Not by choice,” Kaim muttered. “I think my aunt is just trying to force me into doing what she wants. Which I don’t understand. Why is my life such a big deal to them? How does it influence them at all? Both my aunt and uncle seem determined to make my life miserable."  
  
“That’s family for you. Always shoving their noses where it isn’t welcome,” Dorian chuckled, though it completely lacked humor.  
  
"Regardless, I've abandoned every other part of my past, I just can't...give that part up too. It's...one of the last connections I have to my father. So, instead of practicing a religion that rejects almost every part of who I am, I chose to continue Krav Maga as he taught it to me. If I ever wanted to, I could return to Israel a master, or maybe pursue something here. But I like where I am right now."  
  
Dorian nodded. “I can understand that. So then...” he paused, studying Kaim carefully. “Alcohol.” Kaim immediately tensed and Dorian nodded to himself. “I thought as much. I will be careful not to drink it around you. I’m sure you’ve realized wine is a rather large part of my culture.”  
  
Kaim nodded dejectedly. “I’m sorry-”  
  
“Do not be sorry,” Dorian quickly scooted across the distance between them and raised Kaim’s face with a gentle few fingers under his chin. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. What your uncle did was inexcusable and you are an amazingly strong man to have not only endured, but tried to protect your aunt, and come out a functioning adult without having murdered him.”  
  
Kaim snorted at that. “Not that I didn’t think about it,” he glanced off to the side, wondering why he’d blurted that out.  
  
Dorian laughed. “Any sane person would.”  
  
Kaim’s eyes returned to Dorian’s face and for a few heavily laden moments he thought Dorian might close the small distance between them and kiss him.  
  
“I rest my case, however,” the taller man said softly.  
  
“Your case?” Kaim could hardly breathe.  
  
“That you are absolutely amazing,” Dorian gave him a brilliant smile then proceeded to lean back once again, effecting space between them and Kaim almost shivered in disappointment.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening speaking on various, non-triggering subjects such as food, music tastes, and the ridiculous antics of both students and the Charger’s employees. It turned out Dorian was a fan of Jazz. Eventually Kaim excused himself, knowing he needed to be at the Fitness Center early for a class.  
  
“I will take you back to your apartment,” Dorian stated, rising to his feet.  
  
“No, that’s silly!” Kaim held his palms out. “That’s just an extra cab fare that is unnecessary. I can make it back home on my own,” he smiled teasingly.  
  
“You don’t need your big boyfriend to protect you?” Dorian gave him a wide smile that turned Kaim’s legs to jelly. Good god, how did he do that?  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe,” Kaim grinned. “I think I’ll be able to manage on my own.”  
  
“Well, if you insist. Though I demand you text me when you reach home safely,” his smile turned sweet and Kaim had an internal fangirl moment. It was a damn good thing the man wasn’t HIS professor. He’d flunk the class.  
  
“I will,” Kaim promised as he slipped on his shoes and stepped out of Dorian’s apartment, hands already shoved in his pockets nervously. “Thank you for having me over. Dinner was delicious.”  
  
“You are absolutely welcome, Kaim. And you are welcome here any time,” Dorian said grandly, leaning on his doorframe with a flirty smile.  
  
“Have a good night,” Kaim shifted as though to set off down the hallway, but Dorian’s hand slipping along his cheek stopped him cold. His fingers brushed back his hair before threading into the locks and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss against Kaim’s forehead.  
  
“Good night, pleasant dreams,” his smile was brilliant as he pulled back then retreated inside. Cheeks flaming Kaim set off down the hallway. Pleasant dreams indeed.  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys! Things have gotten a little nuts and I totally lost track of updating. I'll try to be better about this! Anyways, no Dorian content this time, but have some more characters :)  
> By the way, you all are awesome! Keep up the comments and let me know what you did and didn't like!
> 
> And I also do art and small stuff for these two under my [modern](http://selydra.tumblr.com/tagged/modern!au) tag on tumblr!

Sera was vibrating. Actually vibrating. Kaim thought she might pass out.

“I can’t believe it! She’s arriving today!” she readjusted the adorable little shirt dress she was wearing for the ten billionth time and Kaim just grinned. Sera actually looked fantastic. The dress was short sleeved and had lacing up the front, maroon in color, and the hem was asymmetrical. Underneath she wore plaid patterned leggings in bright yellow. On anyone else it would have been hideous. But Sera made things work. It just was how she was.

“Anything?!” she asked breathlessly, clearly barely holding it together and Kaim grinned again.

“No. No texts. No calls. Bull’s last message said he’d picked her up from the airport and that they were on their way. That was twenty minutes ago, so they should be here any minute,” he just leaned back and watched her pace. “You look worse than me when Dorian is around,” his grin grew wider at Sera’s scowl.

“And yet you STILL haven’t kissed him! What the fuck, man?!”

Kaim chuckled. “We’re going at our own pace,” he tried to sound nonchalant. Honestly this game of ‘when will we finally kiss’ was beginning to get to him. It was like playing chicken, only in the most seductive manner possible. But through it all he appreciated Dorian taking it slow. It made him feel valued for who he was. Dorian had gotten to know him as a person before they ever touched one another intimately. That meant a lot to Kaim.

“Going at our own pace,” she imitated him in teasing. “You mean like PRUDES! Fuckin’ take the chastity belt off already, Kaim!” she snatched a towel off a nearby piece of gym equipment and threw it at him and he laughed, catching it.

“Maybe we’ve already done it, and I just haven’t told you yet,” he said defensively, tossing the balled up towel like a ball and dunking it into the ‘towels to be washed’ bin.

He swore she rolled her eyes at him so hard that it must have actually caused her physical pain. “If it had you’d be on the phone to me so fast Dorian’s head would be spinning. Likely screeching like a damn pterodactyl for five minutes straight.”

Kaim threw his head back in laughter. “You don’t know that.”

“Yes. I do.”

“You know, this is probably a crappy time of year for his cousin to visit,” he said thoughtfully, rocking the chair back and forth. “How warm is Tonga this time of year? I mean...it’s fall. It’s starting to get cold. I hope she isn’t uncomfortable.”

“I will MORE than keep her warm. Trust me,” she waggled her eyebrows at Kaim and he just shook his head with a laugh.

Just then the door burst open and Bull came trudging in, dragging a suitcase behind him. Bull lived over the Fitness Club, so he usually took the back door and outside stairwell to get to his place. Sera immediately tensed and froze in place, her eyes fixed on the figure behind Bull.

Kaim had to admit she was a genuinely attractive young woman. She was taller than Dorian, with broad shoulders and a well rounded, though clearly toned figure. Her skin was the same dark color as Bull’s though slightly more tan, her hair had been bleached almost white and was completely done up in a mass of complex looking braids that covered her whole head, which was then pulled into a knot at the back of her head with a few draping down her back. Both ears were completely pierced and she had a septum piercing as well. Her eyes were a beautiful velvety brown and she was wearing a touch of gold eyeliner that made them shimmer in the most magnificent way. Her features were striking and strong, high cheekbones and a wide, beautiful face with slightly angled eyes and dramatic black eyebrows. The smile she flashed on entering was wide and genuine, showing off perfect white teeth.

Kaim’s eyes flicked to Sera, who stood like a statue, having not moved since they entered, just staring with an expression akin to awe on her features. To the rescue then. He grinned as he stood up.

“Hey Bull! I take it traffic wasn’t too bad?” he asked, circumventing the desk to stand beside Sera, bumping into her gently with his shoulder.

“Not too bad. But you know me. I hate other drivers,” he shrugged his massive shoulders with a grin. “Guys, this is my cousin Jax,” he swept his arm back and pulled the woman into a side hug and she shrugged her shoulders, giving him a sidelong look. “Jax, meet Kaim, my primary Krav Maga instructor and very good friend.”

Jax waved shyly. “Hello,” she said with a soft smile. Kaim waved back with a grin.

“And this is Sera, his assistant instructor, best friend, troublemaker, and the Center looney,” Bull glanced at Sera and had to suppress a laugh, snorting instead. Sera hadn’t moved.

“Sera?” Kaim elbowed her, his grin widening as Jax eyed her uncertainly.

“She’s so tall,” Sera whispered to Kaim, not taking her eyes off the other woman. “And she has shoulders, Kaim.”

“Does…” Jax leaned closer to Bull, also not taking her eyes off Sera, “does she know I can hear her?”

“I’m sure she does. She’s been looking forward to your visit,” he laughed and hugged his cousin again.

“Really?” Jax seemed confused.

“Sorry!” Sera suddenly stiffened. “I-I’m...I’m Sera! Nice to meet you!” The words practically came out in a squeak.

Jax immediately smiled down at her. “Nice to meet you too.”

“I’m going to be here awhile. Do you want to hang out here? Or up in the loft?” Bull asked her.

“Here is fine. I wanna check the place out. It’s been forever since I’ve been here after all. Last time was right after you’d bought the place and Krem was your only customer,” Jax grinned.

“I remember,” he laughed. “Make yourself at home,” he said as he shuffled off to go turn the heat down, grumbling about Sera under his breath. Jax slipped off her coat, revealing the fact that she was wearing a massively baggy tank top like the ones Bull usually wore, with a black sports bra underneath, the arm holes hung almost to her waist showing off her tan sides, and she had on a dark pair of jeans and sneakers. Ink black Tonga tattoos covered both shoulders and ran down her biceps.

Sera squeaked. Jax glanced at her, then played with her jeans pockets shyly. “Will you show me around?” she asked Sera, looking down at the smaller woman through her thick lashes.

“Oh! I-...of course!”

Kaim grinned and sat on the desk as Sera moved off with Jax in tow to show her around the Fitness Center.

The door swung open, allowing a heavy draft of chilly air to swell through the door and Kaim glanced up, nodding with a smile as Pastor Rutherford and Thom Rainier, otherwise known as Blackwall, both ducked in and out of the biting wind.

“Thanks again for the help with the repairs, Blackwall,” Cullen was saying, his crazy blonde curls stuck out in every direction and he grinned amicably at the heavier, darker man.

“It’s no problem, Pastor,” Blackwall insisted.

“Please! It’s just Cullen!” the pastor laughed. Cullen was the pastor of a nearby church and he had taken a recent interest in the activities of the Fitness Center, sending some of his more troubled patrons Bull’s and Kaim’s way when they needed assistance he wasn’t able to provide. Cullen was a former meth addict and drug dealer, his activities had landed him in prison where he reformed and found religion, systematically converting and educating his fellow inmates through sheer force of will and his friendly smile. When he was released on parole he immediately took up residence in one of the rundown churches in the area, quite literally taking over and reforming it. Blackwall was helping out with most of the repairs as he was a handyman and electrician.

“Alright, Cullen,” Blackwall turned to Kaim. “Is Josie here? She asked me to meet her here,” Blackwall was a huge, bearded, teddy bear of a mountain man, very shy and mostly kept to himself, but he made Josie very happy and he helped out around the Fitness Center when things broke.

“She’s in the back office,” Kaim sat back down at the front desk and sifted through one of the drawers.

“Thanks,” Blackwall shuffled off in search of his girlfriend.

“I have your...aha!” Kaim pulled out a stack of brochures triumphantly.

Cullen grinned at him then seated himself on the corner of the desk, accepting the proffered pamphlets. “I’m grateful for this, by the way,” he commented with a lopsided smile. “It’s nice knowing there is a safe place I can send some of these poor people to. There’s only so much I can do sometimes.”

Kaim nodded. “I know what you mean, and the same holds true for us. It’s good to know you’re there as well,” he gave the pastor a smile.

“You know, you’re always welcome in our church? All of you are,” Cullen said seriously.

“I’m not-...personally I don’t do the...religious thing. But I’ll pass the sentiment along to the others. I think Josie and Leliana expressed some interest. Sera might actually too.” Some people didn’t believe it, but Sera was actually a very religious person.

“Blackwall mentioned he and Josie might attend. Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where we are!” He grinned and stood, holding the pamphlets.

“PASTOR!” A flying ball of Sera came vaulting across the room and Cullen just barely caught her in time, preventing them from pitching backward.

“Speak of the devil! How are you, Sera?” His laughter was light and smile lines creased around his eyes as he set her down on her feet once again.

“Good! This is Jax! Bull’s cousin!” The shorter woman gestured grandly to the tall woman behind her who smiled awkwardly.

“A pleasure!” Cullen flashed her a friendly smile.

“Nice to meet you. Aren’t you...cold?” Jax asked hesitantly, eyeing his flamboyant tropical shirt, cargo shorts, and flipflops.

“Not at all! It’s beautiful out!” He proclaimed, gesturing to the chilly, blustery day outside.

Jax gazed at him like he’d lost his mind.

They all chatted for a few more minutes before Cullen said his goodbyes and ducked back out into the windy outdoors to head back to his church.

“We’re gonna go get some coffee, want anything, Piglet?” Sera asked as she and Jax slipped into coats and scarves.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you though,” he gave them both a soft smile, watching the two as they slipped out the door and headed off down the street. A broad smile graced his lips. If they weren’t dating by the end of the day then they soon would be. Movement across the street caught his eye and he sat up, peering into the darkened alley across the way. That boy was back. Immediately he snatched up his sweatshirt, pulling it on as he dashed to the back of the studio and to his locker, retrieving a small paper bag before heading back out front.

Good, he was still there. For a few weeks now Kaim had noticed a skinny, blonde young man hovering in the alley across the street from the Fitness Center, but every time he’d gone across the boy had disappeared. This time Kaim came prepared. Eagerly he darted across the street, dodging traffic, knowing by the time he got there that the kid would likely be gone.

Once across he stood in the entrance of the alley and held out the paper bag. “I brought you something to eat,” he called out. “I’m going to leave it here for you. Just so you know you’re welcome across the street in the Fitness Center any time you’d like, even if it’s just to warm up for a little. I know it’s getting cold, make sure you’re safe, alright?” With that he set the bag down, the sack contained a few granola bars, two bottles of water, an apple, a packet with crackers and peanut butter, and a large ziplock bag of his favorite trailmix. It wasn’t much, especially for a homeless boy, but it was nutritious and should help a little. He also put a five dollar bill in the bag. Again it wasn’t much, but he was also leery of giving money to someone before he knew they wouldn’t just go and buy drugs with it. The kid looked sickly, but not like an addict.

Turning he darted back across the street, his hands shoved in his sweatshirt pocket and ducked back into the Fitness Center. With a shiver he plopped back down in the front desk chair, not removing his sweatshirt. He definitely wasn’t a fan of the cold. After a while of watching the bag carefully to see if the boy would come take it he grew bored and did other things to occupy his attention. Almost an hour later movement out of the corner of his eye attracted his attention and he looked up just in time to see the kid, -young man, honestly it was impossible to tell his age- snatch up the bag and disappear back into the alley. Kaim wore a smile the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Sera slouched down in her chair at the front desk, feet crossed on the top of it (Leliana hated that), and surfed her social networking sites on her phone. Energetically she waved at the women exiting the class that just let out before going back to browsing.  
  
“You know that posture is terrible? I mean. Terrible is too light a word for the way you look right now. It definitely doesn’t do the way you’re sitting justice,” Kaim slid his butt up onto the desk with a smile, eyeing Sera. She was slouched until her armpits rest on the armrests, one arm draped over the side, the other leaning on the armrest, holding her phone much too close to her nose, both feet up on the desk.  
  
“OR this position is unbelievably comfortable and you should try it before knocking it,” she stuck her tongue out at Kaim who chuckled, then stood to go find Bull.  
  
A notification on her phone drew her attention and she immediately sat up straighter. Dorian had just checked into their favorite coffee shop. The man always took pictures of his coffee for his instagram. Weirdo.  
  
“Kaim!” she called frantically. “I need coffee!”  
  
Kaim stopped in his tracks and halfway turned back, a quizzical eyebrow raised. “What?”  
  
“I’m fuckin’ fallin’ asleep here! I hate it when Leliana assigns me the front desk! Will you go get me some coffee?” She bat her eyes at him and assumed her cutest pose.  
  
“Sera...you never blink twice at leaving the desk to go get coffee…”  
  
“But Leliana yelled at me last time,” she whined pitifully. “And you KNOW how scary she can be!”  
  
Kaim’s shoulders drooped. “I don’t have regular clothes with me...and it’s windy and I forgot my jacket,” he tried.  
  
“Borrow my scarf!” she threw the pink and purple striped scarf at him. It was her first knitting project. The stripes were uneven and it was much too long. She kind of got carried away.  
  
“Sera-” he glanced at it then back at her almost woefully.  
  
“Oh! And let me borrow your hair thing!” she leapt up, pulled the tie from his hair before he could protest, slapped her Olaf wallet in his hands, and began shoving him out the door, ignoring his sputtering.  
  
“Sera! It’s windy! I need my hair tie!”  
  
“My normal coffee order! Thanks, Kaim!” she shouted after him as she pushed him into the street then slammed the door behind him. Brushing off her hands she headed back to the desk, pleased with herself. This was all to help Kaim. Those two ridiculous idiots STILL hadn’t kissed yet, and Kaim was wearing a blue nylon workout shirt and dark grey yoga pants. He looked fabulous, especially with his hair down, so there was no way Dorian would be able to resist.  
  
Happy with her meddling she flopped back into the seat to wait, a huge grin on her face.  
  
Kaim glanced back at the slammed door in bewilderment. What had just happened?  
  
The breeze kicked up, whipping his hair all around his head and he pulled the scarf around his neck several times, shivering a little. Normally he didn’t like going out in workout clothes, but it seemed he didn’t really have a choice, so he glanced at the Olaf wallet with a smile before heading down the street toward the coffee shop. It was about a five minute walk. He’d be back soon and drill Sera for information then.  
  
Dorian was on his lunch break and had just settled down at his favorite table in front of the windows, enjoying the sunshine filtering through the glass, warming his skin. With a pleased hum he sipped his coffee and opened his book, thinking to get some reading done.  
  
The pages were unable to keep his attention however, and he found himself staring out the window into space, just thinking. Things were going well with Kaim, at least in his opinion. This relationship was not one he wanted to take lightly, nor did he want to ruin it or push Kaim away by moving too fast. He had the strong feeling this wasn’t a relationship he could just bumble his way through, coasting on his usual charm. But, he thought, it might be appropriate to take the next step on their next date. The notion brought a pleased smile to his lips.  
  
A familiar shape drew him out of his contemplation and he refocused his attention out the window.  
  
There, walking at a brisk pace down the street toward the coffee shop, was Kaim. His appearance immediately raised Dorian’s blood pressure and he reflexively sat up straighter, his eyes drinking in the sight. The young man was wearing a workout outfit that under normal circumstances hugged his figure enticingly, but because of the stiff wind he could actually make out the lines of his abs through the nylon fabric. Now that was a sight. In addition his hair, normally pulled back in a tie, was flying free, completely carried by the wind and it whipped wildly around him.  
  
Not even the pink and purple striped scarf could detract from how ungodly sexy he looked at that moment.  
  
Dorian leaned back and waited for Kaim to make his way into the coffee shop, an alluring, seductive smile on his lips.  
  
Apparently Kaim was completely unaware of his presence in the shop as he was focused solely on approaching the counter and ordering. Dorian watched him as he paid, then waited for the order to be completed. In appreciation Dorian's eyes trailed Kaim's form, particularly lingering on the fact that his workout pants hugged his butt in the most delicious way.  
  
That scarf...it was rather out of Kaim’s character, but it seemed like something Sera would wear. That and the Disney wallet Kaim was holding. If Sera had sent him on an impromptu coffee run -which it was because Dorian never saw Kaim here this time of day- then he wondered if it was purposeful. After all, he knew Kaim couldn’t have come here knowing he was here, Kaim didn’t use social media. Sera, on the other hand, had added him on all his accounts.  
  
A sly grin lit his features. Clever girl.  
  
Kaim turned when he finally received the order and began making his way back to the exit, juggling the two drinks and wallet since his pants didn’t have pockets. When his eyes finally rose he stopped in his tracks a moment, then a brilliant smile lit his face.  
  
“Dorian!” he looked more than pleased to see him there and Dorian smiled back.  
  
“Hello, Kaim. Are you in a rush to get back?” he asked casually, leaning his chin on his knuckles and gazing up at Kaim with his best ‘come hither’ look.  
  
Ah, there it was. The flush spread quickly across Kaim’s cheekbones.  
  
“You know what? No. Sera wanted coffee, but she can wait,” he set the cups on the table and seated himself across from Dorian, who gave him a pleased smile.  
  
“I take it the accessories are hers?” he asked with a chuckle, indicating the scarf and wallet.  
  
Kaim rolled his eyes. “Ugh, yes. She literally shoved me out the door to get her coffee. I didn’t even bring a coat today, but she seemed to think a scarf would suffice-” he stopped abruptly and his eyes narrowed. “How did she know you were here?” he asked suddenly.  
  
Dorian threw his head back in a laugh. “I am usually here this time of day and since I am a coffee fanatic I take pictures of the day’s coffee with instagram. She must have seen the update on my profile.”  
  
"That sneaky little-" he stopped himself, snorting, his elbow leaned on the table, pinching the bridge of his nose. After a moment he leaned back, smiling. "So, you're here this time every day?"  
  
"Most days. It's my lunch break," Dorian smiled, enjoying how fluffy Kaim's hair looked from the wind.  
  
"Maybe I should start coming down for coffee more during the day then," he smiled shyly at Dorian.  
  
"Perhaps you should. It would certainly make my lunches something to look forward to," his head cocked slightly as he watched Kaim.  
  
"Well, we will have to see. Sometimes after class I get busy with counseling. And despite my desire to make Sera wait for her coffee I actually do have to get back. I need to prepare for my next class," he said apologetically as he stood.  
  
"Oh, one moment," Dorian surprised him by standing swiftly, closing the distance between them, wrapping his arm about his shoulders, then holding his phone up. "Smile!"  
  
Kaim managed to kick his shock just in time to smile before the camera went off.  
  
"My class wanted to see you and I realized we had no pictures. Well, and I didn't have any of you at all. Now I've fixed that," he smiled charmingly and Kaim chuckled. “You don’t mind, do you? My showing you off and bragging about you to my class?” his smile was teasing and Kaim flushed a little.  
  
“No, I suppose not,” but Dorian could tell he was both flattered and embarrassed. "Send that to me," he insisted, grabbing the coffees and Sera's wallet before heading out the door.  
  
Dorian sat once again and watched Kaim’s figure in unapologetic enjoyment before he gazed down at his phone, staring at the new picture. Kaim's smile was sweet and candid, his eyes were twinkling, and his hair was windswept and fluffy. It was an adorable picture of the two of them. He set it as his phone background then sat back to finish his coffee.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates! I'll keep updating this as I am able, but I've in no way abandoned it! This one will get all my love the moment The Serpent and Slave is complete!
> 
> Kaim and Dorian are working out well thus far. Will things continue to go well when Dorian realizes how damaged Kaim truly is?

Dorian was at Charger’s Fitness that afternoon to actually use the facilities. Kaim was in a class, so Dorian decided to make good use of the equipment. It wouldn’t do to lose his figure when Kaim was practically carved of exquisite stone. Despite having his earbuds in the commotion at the entrance to the Center drew his attention and he pulled them out, stepping off the running treadmill.  
  
“Where’s Calpernia?! I KNOW she’s here!” an irate man yelled, knocking over one of the displays near the front desk, practically shoving his way past Krem who was trying to calm him down as well as block his access to the Fitness Center.  
  
“Excuse me, is there a problem here?” Leliana bustled from the back office to approach the man.  
  
“Where is my girlfriend?! I know she’s been coming here! CALPERNIA!!” he shouted, from the redness of his eyes Dorian thought he might be drunk or high.  
  
Kaim slipped out of the Krav Maga studio, closing the door behind himself. “Hello, sir. Can I help you?”  
  
“Stop fucking asking me that and get me my girlfriend! I know the bitch is here!” the man roared.  
  
“You’re looking for someone named Calpernia? I’m sorry. There’s no one here by that name,” Kaim responded calmly.  
  
“I KNOW SHE’S HERE WITH MY GIRLS! NOW GET THE BITCH OUT HERE BEFORE THIS GETS UGLY!” the man snarled.  
  
“What’s your name?” Kaim asked, unmoved by the display.  
  
“What does that fucking matter?” he practically spat.  
  
“No one is finding anyone until I have your name.” Dorian was very impressed with Kaim’s calm.  
  
“Samson. Now fucking get Calpernia out here!” he stepped right into Kaim’s space, towering over the shorter man and Dorian immediately tensed.  
  
“Samson, I am afraid you are mistaken. There is no one here by the name of Calpernia and you are now not welcome here. You are clearly drunk and I would like to ask that you remove yourself from the premises and go home to sleep this off,” Kaim blinked at him a few times as the man practically spat on him from the way he was breathing. “Do not make me call the police.”  
  
“Fuck you-” Samson swung at him.  
  
Before Dorian or anyone could react it was already over. Kaim stepped into the swing, the fist swished harmlessly past his head and he slammed upward on Samson’s jaw with the heel of his palm. At close quarters the hits have much more power behind them and Samson practically snapped backward, crumpling to the floor in a heap.  
  
“The fuck!” the man wailed from the floor, holding his traumatized jaw.  
  
“You attacked me. I defended myself. Now get out. I will not ask again.”  
  
A very long, spitefully snarled string of Israeli slurs tumbled from the man as he picked himself back up off the floor and beat a hasty retreat, exiting the building the way he came. It bothered Kaim that the man knew he was Israeli. Immediately Dorian was by Kaim’s side.  
  
“Are you alright?” he asked worriedly, noting Kaim’s paler than usual complexion.  
  
“What’s funny is I’m not even religious,” he said with a shrug, but Dorian could see the words hurt.  
  
“Thank you for defusing that, Kaim,” Leliana approached him and pulled him into a brief hug. “I know those are tough.”  
  
“It’s no problem,” Kaim hugged her back with a weak smile, but it was obvious to all of them that it had bothered Kaim a lot.  
  
“If he comes back I’ll call the cops,” Krem said firmly, but the way he studied Kaim’s face caused Dorian to pause. “He was drunk, are you alright?”  
  
“I’m fine, Krem. He didn’t touch me-”  
  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Krem insisted.  
  
“I’m okay, Krem. Thank you. I need to go make sure Calpernia is alright. She may need a place to stay tonight, and...clean his spit off me...yuck...” he was talking too fast as turned to head back to the studio.  
  
Dorian caught his arm. “Kaim,” he pulled his boyfriend to the side. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked slowly, his eyes studying Kaim’s pale face.  
  
Kaim yanked his arm away, his breath hitched up a pitch and he wouldn’t look at any of them. “No! I’m not fine! Is that what you wanted to hear?!” The words came out in an angry, defensive snap that made Dorian pull back, surprised. Without giving any of them time to respond he whirled on his heel and retreated toward the back of the Fitness Center.  
  
“Kaim, wait-” a hand on his arm stopped him and Dorian looked down to find Krem next to him, holding his forearm.  
  
“He’s having a panic attack. Give him a minute to calm down, then you can follow him,” Krem said quietly. “He was like this right after he moved in with Bull and it happens when drunks come around. He won’t ever tell you because this is still difficult on him, but you should know if you’re serious about him,” Krem gave him a look.  
  
“I am.”  
  
“I’m going to go make sure his class is okay and that Calpernia and the girls have a place tonight,” Leliana patted Krem’s arm then slipped into the studio to leave the two men alone.  
  
“He came to us after a particularly brutal attack by his uncle. He’s told you about him, yes?” Krem asked and Dorian nodded. “Two days before his graduation his uncle was beating his aunt out in the garage. Kaim tried to intervene and was slammed upside the face with an oil pan used to change the oil on a car. It had a jagged edge and it left that scar across his lips. Even his gums had to be stitched and the doctor said he was lucky he kept his teeth. But the worst part was his uncle refused to get him to the hospital, he lost a dangerously high amount of blood. His uncle wasn’t just abusive, he almost killed Kaim a few times.”  
  
Dorian actually paled a little.  
  
“I’m telling you this because you need to know how serious this trigger is. When he gets like this it’s important to leave him be for a minute until he calms a little, don’t pressure him right off the bat, but don’t leave him alone either, then make sure you move slowly around him for a little bit. Sudden movements will only trigger him further.”  
  
Dorian glanced back the way Kaim had disappeared, then looked back down at Krem.  
  
“No, it’s not what you’re thinking. He’d never snap react and hurt you. If that were the case his uncle would have been six feet under before he ever graduated high school,” Dorian would have laughed except for the extremely serious look on Krem’s face. “No, if he gets triggered further he becomes inconsolable and incommunicative, he recedes into himself because he believes pain is coming and it’s his defense mechanism. He curls into himself and he stops hearing anything around him, stops seeing, and he basically falls into a trance until his body allows him to believe the trauma is going to be over.”  
  
“But-...doesn’t Kaim participate in a full contact martial art? He and Sera hit one another?” Dorian was confused.  
  
“Krav Maga is different, it’s a discipline, and they don’t actually HURT one another. When he’s in the mindset of Krav Maga he’s free to do what he needs to do. That’s why he was able to defend himself against that asshat. But if someone like you or me were to try and hurt him he wouldn’t fall back on Krav Maga, it’s simply not an option in his mind to hurt someone he loves, he’d be defenseless. His mind has compartmentalized them. If Sera actually ever got drunk and tried to hurt him, which she never in this lifetime would EVER, he would freeze up. It’s a combination of alcohol and a loved one, but both can serve as triggers on their own. If you two ever get into an argument make sure you do something like shove your hands in your pockets. Don’t make any wild gestures.”  
  
Dorian sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes trailed to where Kaim had disappeared.  
  
“If this is too much you may want to think about letting Kaim go before-”  
  
“No! Not at all. It’s simply a lot to process. And I’m glad you told me. I don’t think Kaim ever would have,” Dorian would never have believed when he’d first laid eyes on Kaim on that subway that the man had endured so much.  
  
“He wouldn’t have,” Krem said flatly. “Mostly because it’s one of those things you probably couldn’t ever explain about yourself. I mean, think about how hard it is to candidly explain your own personality,” Krem shrugged and Dorian nodded. “That having been said, Kaim is my brother and I love him fiercely,” he said sternly, his eyes hardening at Dorian and the taller man glanced down at him. Kaim was fortunate to have such a loyal family. “He was one of the few that stood by me with Bull when I first started treatments. I will not allow ANYONE to hurt him. He may not be able to defend himself against those he loves, but I certainly will defend him in his stead.”  
  
Dorian chuckled despite understanding the seriousness of the threat. “You’ll have to take a number. Sera and Bull are already in line,” he smiled placatingly down at the young man.  
  
Krem nodded, a smile lightening his features as he saw understanding in the taller man’s face. “Okay...Kaim should be calmed a little by now. Remember, no sudden movements.”  
  
Dorian found Kaim in the bathroom leaning on the sink, his skin was wet and tendrils of his hair loose from his ponytail clung to his moistened cheeks and neck. He wouldn’t look up and his knuckles were white from gripping the edge of the sink.  
  
“Hey,” Dorian moved behind him so Kaim could see him in the mirror.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kaim wouldn’t look up.  
  
“Do not apologize,” Dorian said quickly then slowly stepped closer so he could place his hands on the bend in Kaim’s elbows. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, and no reason to apologize. Ever,” he let his hands trail up and down Kaim’s biceps reassuringly, gently. Idly the thought flitted through his mind that Kaim had delicious muscle tone. He shoved the thought away.  
  
“No, I do. I freak out like this over little crap and it-”  
  
“Kaim,” Dorian interrupted him, leaning down so he could rest his chin on Kaim’s shoulder, looking at him in the mirror. In surprise Kaim finally looked up and met his eyes in the reflection. “It is NOT little. You handled it very well I thought, and I am in no way put off by any of this. Stop beating yourself up over something that doesn’t exist.”  
  
It didn’t change the way Kaim thought, but the sentiment was appreciated and Dorian picked up on this in his eyes.  
  
“Is there anything I can do to help when this happens? Something I can bring you? Or something I can say? I worry about you and I want to take care of my tiny, badass boyfriend.”  
  
Kaim snorted and his head dropped, his shoulders shook ever so slightly with his chuckles. Dorian grinned, glad he elicited a positive response.  
  
“Tiny. I don’t know why I put up with you people,” he looked up again, his eyes once more filled with life and Dorian grinned happily.  
  
“Why, because I’m dashing, handsome, and romantic. And did calling you ‘badass’ count for nothing?” He pressed his cheek against Kaim’s neck, pleased when he felt the shorter man shiver just a little.  
  
“No, just being you is enough,” Kaim turned, allowing Dorian to pull back and straighten once more while Kaim leaned back against the sink and tilted his head. “You look cute in workout clothes,” he grinned, pulling on the t-shirt Dorian was wearing.  
  
“I didn’t think a collared shirt would be appropriate,” Dorian smiled smoothly.  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while for Dorian and Kaim, will their relationship finally take the next step?
> 
> \---  
> I'm so sorry for the huge delay, my friends. I really had wanted to finish Serpent and Slave before continuing this, but the chapters are coming much slower than I'd anticipated. It's a difficult section for Kaim's canon story. So! I decided to work on this one a little! ^^ I can't promise I'll update regularly, but I do hope I'll be making more frequent updates to it. More frequent than I have been anyways.  
> Don't forget to let me know what you liked and didn't like! 
> 
> \---

Later that afternoon Kaim walked home beside Dorian. Bull had insisted Kaim take the rest of the day, knowing the incident had likely rattled him a little. Kaim hadn’t argued.

“Oh, hang on, wait here,” Kaim told Dorian before jogging across the street when there was a lull in the traffic. Dorian watched with a raised brow as Kaim disappeared briefly into the alley across the street before emerging once more, now no longer holding the paper bag he’d had tucked under his arm.

Once safely back on Dorian’s side of the street the professor cocked an eyebrow at the shorter man. “Dare I ask?”

Kaim snickered. “Yes, it’s fine. I’ve been leaving snack type foods for a homeless boy who squats in the alley across the street. He’s very shy though and I’ve been trying to coax him into the Fitness Center to warm up.”

“Need I be jealous?” Dorian teased, his fingers wound their way into Kaim’s and he squeezed playfully.

“Haha, no. I just worry for him with the weather beginning to turn cold.” Kaim squeezed back and smiled up at his boyfriend.

“Heavens, you really don’t have a single evil bone in your body, do you?” Dorian laughed and Kaim flushed slightly. “So, I’m thinking, grab your things and we’ll just head back to my place. You can shower there and we’ll order Thai in for the evening. Sound good?” Dorian asked, giving Kaim his sweetest smile. Honestly Dorian could have asked to eat at McDonalds in his underwear and Kaim would likely have agreed.

“Oh, okay. I mean, if you don’t mind. I can shower quickly at my place if it’s inconvenient-”

“I wouldn’t have offered if it were an inconvenience,” Dorian waved a hand dismissively. “Besides, I have a fantastic shower. I’m sure you’ll appreciate it,” he smiled mysteriously and Kaim raised a brow at him.

“Alright,” he smiled back.

When they finally arrived at his place Dorian went ahead and placed the order while Kaim stepped into the bathroom. Dorian hadn’t been kidding. He had a rather ornate shower with a large, glass lined stall, two shower heads, and one of those handheld massagers. Even with the luxuries Kaim didn’t linger, it wasn’t in his nature to take long showers and he was in and out rather quickly. Plus he didn’t want the food to arrive while Dorian still hadn’t had the chance to clean up.

“You could have taken more time than that.” Dorian pouted cutely when Kaim stepped from the bathroom finally, his wet hair hung loosely about his shoulders, making dark tracks on his clean blue shirt.

“I’m not used to taking long showers.” Kaim grinned and finger combed his hair to fix his part before seating himself on the sofa, leaving his bag next to one end by the end table. “Plus you should shower too before the food arrives.”

“Well, if you insist,” Dorian gave him a flirty smile and Kaim laughed. Dorian’s shower took longer than Kaim’s, but that was mostly attributed to the fact that his thoughts were more centered on the fact that Kaim had been in there naked moments before than on getting clean.

He had just stepped out of the shower when the doorbell rang. With a towel wrapped about his hips he pulled on a fluffy maroon robe that hung on the back of the bathroom door, closing it as he padded out and into the main area where Kaim was. Kaim couldn’t help that his eyes lingered on the bare chest that quickly disappeared in the robe, watching Dorian pay the delivery boy then leave the food in the kitchen.

“I’ll be right out,” he said as he padded through the room back toward his bedroom. Once his back was sufficiently turned toward Kaim he opened his robe and pulled the towel from his waist, drying his hair with it. Unbeknownst to Kaim he was grinning, knowing Kaim was likely watching him.

Which of course, he was. Kaim curled into a ball on the sofa, stifling a squeaking sound, pressing his knuckles to his mouth. Naturally Kaim hadn’t actually seen anything, but still, the idea that Dorian had left the room completely naked in the front raised heat in Kaim’s cheeks...and in other places.

By the time Dorian returned he had regained control of himself once more and they immediately dug into their dinner, eating in front of the tv this time as Dorian put in a movie for them to watch. It was a sappy romance that Kaim had never seen before and Dorian enjoyed watching his expressions during the film.

Once dinner was completed he pulled on Kaim’s hand, encouraging the smaller man to slide across the space of sofa and lean up against him. Dorian was leaned back into the corner of the sofa and he pulled Kaim firmly against his side, pleased when he lay his head against Dorian’s shoulder, wrapping his arm behind Dorian in the space between the small of his back and the cushion. They fit perfectly together, like two pieces of the same puzzle and Dorian put his arm around Kaim’s shoulders, enjoying the rest of the film with his boyfriend.

Of course the end of it was nauseatingly sweet and Kaim was smiling happily. Honestly Kaim had never felt this comfortable with anyone else before and he had let his body simply sink against Dorian, their sides moulding together. When the film ended he cocked his head back to look up at Dorian, surprised to find the man already gazing down at him, a soft look in his eyes that sent Kaim’s stomach fluttering. Slowly Dorian’s free hand came up and he tenderly stroked Kaim’s cheek and down his jaw, setting his skin on fire with his touch, the heat driving straight to his stomach.

This man had to be a sorcerer, for how firmly he’d ensorcelled Kaim. The breath arrested completely in his lungs when Dorian leaned in, his eyes focused on Kaim’s lips, and Kaim simply froze in place, incapable of reacting. As though afraid to scare or hurt him, Dorian closed the distance cautiously, but when their lips finally touched was when Kaim’s brain really short circuited. He had kissed other people before, but somehow this felt completely different.

It felt like Dorian was asking permission with his lips, communicating at the speed of touch, the thrum of his heartbeat in his fingertips, electrifying his nerves, overloading his senses. Softly Dorian’s lips moved against Kaim’s and his brain began to work again, despite the distinct lack of blood and oxygen to it. Kaim followed his lead, petal soft skin dancing against skin, the brush of his mustache, the scruff of Kaim’s stubble. Dorian’s palm found its way to his cheek, then followed the curve back into his still slightly damp hair, tangling in it, tilting his head back more.

A sigh escaped Kaim and they parted for a moment, hot breaths on equally heated skin, eyes just barely cracked open glittering with everything they felt, like opposing jewels in the same crown. A heartbeat later they surged back together, the kiss much more demanding this time, lips moving with frantic purpose against the other, breaths coming harshly in unison.

Dorian hadn’t wanted to let it heat up so quickly, but something in Kaim’s eyes had broken his resolve and he dove back in with wild abandonment. Kaim gasped when he felt Dorian’s tongue snake out and tease his bottom lip, requesting entry. Shyly he gave it, his own tongue seeking Dorian’s and they both seemed to inhale sharply at the first contact. Naturally Dorian tasted of Thai spices, but also so warm and just Dorian. His smell completely enveloped him and Kaim felt giddy.

Their tongues danced, both Dorian’s hands tangled in Kaim’s hair while Kaim’s arms slipped over his shoulders, pulling their bodies flush. It almost felt as though their moves were coordinated, Dorian would tug and Kaim would press closer, the kiss growing more and more passionate by the moment.

When the burning need for air drove them apart they remained nose to nose, lips brushing, eyes fluttering.

“Well...uh…” Dorian sounded less in control than he usually did and Kaim flushed, pleased he had caused that, “that escalated much more quickly than I had anticipated.”

The comment confused Kaim for a moment until he realized their new position. Somehow, without realizing it, Kaim had climbed into Dorian’s lap and was now straddling his hips.

“Oh...oh! I’m-” Kaim’s face flushed bright red. “I’m sorry!”

Dorian laughed, then pulled Kaim in, kissing him to silence his apologies. “My god, do not apologize, I am partly to blame after all,” he chuckled, kissing Kaim a few more times for good measure, pleased when the smaller man all but melted against him. “That and I am already quite fond of this position,” he kissed him again, pleased at Kaim’s smile. “I’m considering putting my vote in,” he kissed Kaim again, “that this is the only way you’re allowed to sit when in my apartment,” he smiled flirtatiously at Kaim’s flushed smile before claiming his lips once more.

"That would make watching tv or eating a little difficult," Kaim smiled between kisses.

"Details," Dorian wrapped his arms around Kaim's waist and pulled him further into his lap, holding him close and nuzzling against his neck and hair. "I had wanted to take this much slower, but you seduced me. It's your fault."

"My fault?" Kaim laughed. "But I didn't do anything!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, you looked at me with those gorgeous eyes, smiled at me with that brilliant smile, and that sexy hair," raising a hand he threaded his fingers through the tresses next to his face, brushing them back from his temple. “What’s a man to do against an assault such as that?”

"So...what I'm hearing is it's my fault I exist," Kaim chuckled softly, leaning closer.

"That sounds entirely reasonable," he nodded sagely before pulling Kaim down again, claiming his mouth through his chuckles.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me, have a self-indulgent update ^^  
> Soon, my friends, I will be able to give this fic my undivided attention. Just two more chapters of my other fic to complete!  
> \---

Kaim actually had the day off for once, Bull usually insisted on it; he would put them on the calendar and forcibly MAKE them take a day off. On the days he marked they were NOT allowed to come into the Fitness Center. Or face the consequences. Something about having to do his laundry. Sera and Kaim had never tempted fate, Krem told them in no uncertain terms were they ever to defy the set days off. Just the idea of Bull’s dirty socks was enough to instill obedience.

Up at his usual time Kaim had nothing that he was particularly interested in doing, so he dropped by and left a bag of food for the blonde boy, then wandered to their coffee shop. It was just barely past dawn. A thought occurred to him and he pulled out his phone, opening up a new text.

**TEXT TO: Dorian**   
**hey i’m free 2day, want 2 meet 4 lunch?**

He shoved his phone back in his pocket, accepted his coffee, then headed back out into the windy weather. Fortunately most of the areas he frequented were within a decent walking distance, which for Kaim meant within 4-20 minutes walking. No one said he was sane. Especially not Sera.

His pocket buzzed and he snatched out his phone.

**TEXT FROM: Dorian [6:22AM]**   
**The hell are you doing awake this early on your day off? Nutcase. <3**   
**Of course, I would love to, meet me at the university?**

Kaim shot one back immediately, glancing up occasionally to make sure he wouldn’t walk into anyone, or streetlamps for that matter. It wasn’t like there were many people awake right now anyway.

**TEXT TO: Dorian**   
**sure, what room is ur class?**

This time he’d only taken a few more steps before his phone buzzed again.

**TEXT FROM: Dorian [6:24AM]**   
**32-B in the science wing.**   
**See you then ;)**

He stopped walking briefly and sent one back.

**TEXT TO: Dorian**   
**looking forward to it <3**

Kaim fast-walked the rest of the way home, tired of the whipping wind and chill air, ignoring his pocket for the moment until he stepped into his apartment building and was once more ensconced in his apartment. He checked his phone as he hung up his sweater.

**TEXT FROM: Dorian [6:27AM]**   
**Of course you are. It’s me! <3**

Kaim snorted. Now to find something to occupy his attention for the next few hours…

Those hours passed slowly, but eventually it was time and Kaim pulled on his sweater once more and soldiered out into the windy weather. Unwilling to deal with the irritating wind, but also not willing to deal with a hat he instead pulled his hair back into a braid that started at the crown of his head and plaited all the way to the tip. It wasn’t a usual hairstyle for him, and normally when he went to see Dorian he was a little more picky about how he looked, but right now he found it difficult to care. From how Dorian had reacted the other night during their first kiss he was sure the professor wouldn’t be put off by a simple braid.

He gathered the hood of his sweater around his neck, wrapped it closely about his body and walked the fifteen to twenty minute trip to the university, knowing he’d likely be a little early. It was ingrained in him though, it wasn’t as though he could help it. Kaim was a stickler for being on time, he absolutely abhorred being late for anything and was always at least ten minutes early if he had any say in the matter. Of course, this meant he waited around quite a bit sometimes, but he’d grown not to mind so much, sometimes it was nice to have that time to unwind and relax before whatever appointment it was.

However, in this case it hadn’t been so wise. There was no good place to wait as he wandered his way down the wide, official looking hallways. The univeristy kind of intimidated him, it was so intellectual and expensive. The education level was way above his as well. And of course his boyfriend was a professor here, this really made that fact a reality. Until now Kaim had been able to almost dismiss the thought, it was just Dorian. But walking down these hallways, looking at the complicated bulletin boards, glancing in the windows of the various classrooms and labs, Kaim felt very out of his league. Of course it was worse because this was the science wing, all the boards were covered in complex equations and drawings, the lab equipment looked as scary as the students did in their lab gear. And Dorian TAUGHT here, he wasn’t a student. Kaim felt very small and suddenly wondered what had possessed him to meet Dorian here, of all places.

Then he looked down and realized how he appeared. He looked like Dorian’s mousey little homemaker wife. With his hair up in a braid, his draping sweater that was really more of a shawl, a tight long sleeved t shirt underneath, slim dark jeans, a belt, and black slip ons. Okay, so it was at least his awesome layered long sleeve shirt with the print of the arc reactor in the middle, but still. All of this amounted to Kaim feeling about a foot tall by the time he finally found 32-B. Sneaking a look in the window to make sure it was the correct one he spotted Dorian in the front of the lecture hall, all kinds of complicated looking diagrams and terms on his whiteboard.

Wow, Dorian was sexy when he was in professor mode. He wore his reading glasses, his button down was open at the collar and rolled up to his elbows and it was a burnt orange today that enhanced his skin tone beautifully, that was topped by a gray vest, a black pair of jeans, and converse sneakers. He had a tablet in one hand, but he gestured with both, a projector on the ceiling shone pictures onto the area above the whiteboard.

Unfortunately Dorian spotted him, immediately grinned, and waved for him to enter.

Kaim squeaked and shook his head, ducking back out of sight. Was Dorian nuts?!

To his utter horror the door opened and there was Dorian, leaning out with a mischievous smile. “You’re coming in even if I have to carry you.” His grin widened. “They’re all dying to meet you.”

“No! I’ll just come back when your class is over!” Kaim squeaked. Oh god. Why was this happening to him?

“Nonsense, they all already know what you look like anyway, I put our picture up on the overhead projector for half a class the day after I took it.”

Kaim could feel his ears burning.

Dorian came out into the hallway and wrapped Kaim in his arms, ushering him toward the classroom door. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” he pressed his lips against Kaim’s neck beneath his ear and whispered. Great, as if his embarrassment wasn’t complete already now he was about to pop a boner in front of Dorian’s entire class.

“Sorry everyone, Kaim is a bit shy,” Dorian told them as he manhandled the shorter man in the door. “Class, say hello to Kaim!”

Kaim stared at them all like a deer in the headlights as the entire class erupted in a noisy and cheerful greeting.

“Now, Kaim is meeting me for lunch, so he’ll just hang out here with us until class is over, nobody minds, right?” Dorian gave them all a look and quite a few of them burst out laughing while others exclaimed their approval.

“Why are they so happy?” Kaim whispered loudly. “Do you drug them?” Dorian laughed loudly as he ushered Kaim up to the front and had him sit at his desk.

“He wants to know if I drug you all to make you so happy,” Dorian told them, followed by more laughter from his students. “No, I’m just an awesome teacher." He grinned widely then bent and gave Kaim a kiss on the cheek. The entire class went "awwwww!" and Kaim flushed.

"Oh shut up, all of you! Back on topic!" Dorian snapped with a large smile to which they all laughed. Immediately he launched back into his lecture and Kaim quickly realized he understood only one in every four words. Discretely he slipped off his sweater, but there wasn't anything he could do about his braid without attracting attention, so he just left that.

Watching Dorian though he became enthralled, he may not understand what he was talking about, but Dorian was an excellent and engaging speaker. Plus he just looked plain delicious. Kaim pulled his phone and pretended to be doing something on it, but instead he snapped a picture of Dorian teaching.

A smile lit his face as he considered it, the picture was completely candid, tablet in one hand, both hands gesturing, in the middle of speaking. On a whim he forwarded it to Sera with the caption: I'm in Dorian's class :D.

**TEXT FROM: Sera [11:49AM]**   
**HOLY CRAP he actually IS a teacher!!!**   
**sexy ;D**

Kaim had to resist snorting and put his phone away, watching Dorian for the remainder of the class.

A few minutes before the end of class a student in the back raised their hand.

"Yes, Devon?" Dorian called on him.

"Kaim, can you actually beat up people twice your size?" the young man asked.

"Devon!" Dorian sounded less than pleased.

"What?! Minaeve said the dude he spars with is huge!" The kid was grinning.

"It's okay, Dorian. Yes, Bull is over six foot six. Yes, I spar with him. No, I do not beat anyone up. I teach self-defense." Kaim picked at the sleeves of his shirt.

"Well, that's no fun," the student pouted and a ripple of laughter rose through the lecture hall.

"It's not meant to be fun, it's meant to save lives. Sorry to disappoint you." Kaim gave the young man a rueful smile and the class immediately quieted.

"Any more QUESTIONS, Devon?" Dorian asked with a chuckle and the kid had the decency to look chastised as another ripple of laughter filtered through the room.

"I do, actually," a different young man raised his hand a little hesitantly, "you're Arabic, right? Do you speak Farsi?"

"Oh, come on guys, don't be rude," the disappointed expression that flickered over Dorian's face had the student slouching in their chair.

"I am not Arabic," Kaim corrected him gently, "I'm Israeli and I do not speak Farsi, I speak Hebrew and Arabic."

"Isn't Arabic the same thing?" the student asked in confusion.

"No, they share the same alphabet, but the origins are different and they sound completely different. Farsi and Arabic also represent two different language groups: Iranian and Semitic, respectively. There is also the fact that they belong to two separate language families, Arabic is in the Afro-Asiatic family while Farsi is in the Indo-European family,” Kaim explained patiently.

“Wait, so there’s no Israeli language?” a girl near the front asked tentatively.

“The language of Israel is actually Hebrew, but it is not the only language of my country, a good portion of the country speaks Arabic, hence why I speak both, though not everyone does,” Kaim leaned back in Dorian’s chair, still playing with his sleeves nervously, he wasn’t used to speaking in front of so many people.

“I thought Hebrew and Arabic were essentially the same?” another girl on the other side of the room spoke up.

“In much the same way that Portuguese and Spanish are essentially the same?” Kaim chuckled along with a good portion of the class. “Yes, much of the root of the languages are the same, as they are not based off Latin the way many other world languages are, they are based off Binyan instead. However it is easier for a Spanish speaker to understand someone speaking Portuguese than it is for a Hebrew speaker to understand an Arabic speaker,” Kaim said.

“So, are you like, an Israeli spy or something? Like that chick on that show, NCIS?” a girl asked from the back of the room and the whole class erupted in giggles.

Kaim looked confused. “What show? I don’t know that one. No, I’m not an Israeli spy,” Kaim snickered a little. His dad had been though.

“But Minaeve said you’re a Krav Maga master, can you show us some stuff?!” the girl in the front asked excitedly.

“Krav Maga is not a showy combat style. It’s meant to be quick and efficient. I think you’re all expecting to see something like Karate Kid and I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed,” Kaim chuckled.

“But-” just then the bell rang and saved him from their excitedly insistent faces.

“You all know your homework. I suggest you all learn some manners tonight and come to class tomorrow sufficiently repentant for harassing my boyfriend!” Dorian chided them all loudly as they surged from their seats. A few of them mumbled an apology as they scuttled from the classroom and Kaim just smiled and shook his head.

“I’m sorry about all that,” Dorian looked slightly mortified as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose with the same hand. “I wasn’t expecting them to be so rude.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kaim said nonchalantly, rising to his feet and pulling on his sweater as Dorian gathered his things from his desk and shoved them in his shoulder bag, “there’s a lot of stigma against anyone from those parts of the world, and also a lot of misunderstanding. Hopefully they all know better now,” the smile he gave Dorian was heartbreakingly genuine.

“What god gave you the right to be so perfect, hm?” Dorian asked with a grin, wrapping his arm around Kaim’s shoulders as they headed out of the classroom.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is selydra.tumblr.com in case anyone is interested.  
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment!


End file.
